Amor sin límites
by meryinustar
Summary: AU. Kagome es una vampireza e Inuyasha es un simple humano que le enseñará que no importa su raza para ser amada romance, humor y acción se unen en esta historia. Este fic es un InuxKag disfrútenlo.
1. Prologo

¡hola!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic que espero les guste, esta historia es posible gracias a uno de mis alocados sueños... este fic es de vampiros pero diferente, rompe las reglas en este fic el vampiro es Kagome, espero que manden críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos.

**Nota:** Inuyasha no me pertenece aunque quisiera

Kagome es una princesa vampiro que es acosada por Naraku desde pequeña, pierde a sus padres en una batalla contra él y huye a Tokio donde conocerá nuevos amigos y el amor quién decide ser su compañero por toda la eternidad y protegerla de todo aquel que quiera hacerle daño.

Bueno ya en el próximo capítulo comienzo la historia. Cuídense¡bye!


	2. Una Batalla por el poder

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste

**Notas de la autora**

_pensamientos_ Dialogo – Capitulo Nº 1: Una batalla por el poder 

Era un hermoso día en un reino ubicado en Osaka, lleno de paz y armonía, sin saber que esa misma noche se desataría un derramamiento de sangre gracias a la codicia y lujuria. Este era el Reino llamado Shikon donde los gobernantes y su hija eran Vampiros pero a la gente del pueblo no les importaba ya que eran muy buenos especialmente la princesa Kagome, quien siempre iba al pueblo a jugar con los niños mientras sus padres trabajaban. Kagome era una joven muy hermosa que siempre mostraba una sonrisa que podía derretir los corazones de muchos chicos y también provocar la lujuria de algunos de ellos en especial del Vampiro Naraku, quien siempre se mantenía oculto y miraba de forma descarada las curvas de la bella princesa. Pero el no quería solo eso, él quería apoderarse del reino y para eso tenía planeado asesinar a los Reyes y hacer suya a Kagome.

Ese día, Kagome estaba en el pueblo jugando con los niños cuando d pronto oye un grito de un pequeño, ella se acerca y ve que un vampiro vagabundo estaba por morder al pequeño y como reflejo, ella lo golpea y hace que suelte al niño.

-maldita ¡¿Como te atreves a golpearme?! - **dijo un vampiro vagabundo furioso**

-Shippo, ¡corre!

- pero Kagome……..

- no te preocupes por mí, vete!

- ¡sí! - **se va**

- mira lo que hiciste, ¡dejaste escapar a mi comida!

- ¡debiste de haber pensado mejor antes de atacar a un niño indefenso! - **usa sus poderes mentales y lo golpea con un tubo para distraerlo**

- ahhhhhh! Maldita - **se lanza hacia ella pero no logra hacer nada ya que Kagome saca una estaca y se lo clava a la altura del corazón**

Nota: los Vampiros no son inmunes al sol, al ajo o a un crucifijo, a los vagabundos (vampiros comunes) se les puede matar con una estaca en el corazón; en cambio los que tienen poderes especiales (Naraku y sus secuaces) se les mata solamente con una espada hecha por los dioses la cual está escondida y solo un corazón puro la puede encontrar. Para defenderse, Kagome usa la estaca o sus poderes mentales para evitar transformarse. Naraku y sus secuaces, ellos tendrán los mismos poderes que en la serie) 

- uf, felizmente llegue a tiempo - **Kagome va con los niños**

- Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien? - **abrazándola**

- si Shippo, estoy bien tú sabes que soy muy fuerte

- sí y muy hermosa

- ¡Kagome cuéntanos una historia! - **dijo un niño**

- esta bien, de que quieren la historia - **sentándose y formando un pequeño círculo con los niños**

- ¡de un Príncipe! - **dijo una niña**

- no... de un guerrero - **otro niño**

- que les parece de los dos

- ¡sí! - **gritaron todos**

- bien... erase una vez... - **fue contando la historia**

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí...

- ¡Hakudoshi!

- ¿sí señor Naraku?

- ¿ya está todo preparado para esta noche?

- sí señor

- bien diles a todos que tienen que hacer

- sí señor - **se va**

- jajaja esta noche los reyes caerán y tú mi hermosa princesa serás mía Jajaja

Por otro lado...

- Kagura se ocupara de los guardias del frente

- ¡ja! Esto será fácil Hakudoshi

- si, si... bueno, Bankotsu se encargará de los guardias del lado este y Onigumo de los guardias del lado Oeste

- ¡bien! - **dijeron los dos**

- Kanna, tú te ocuparas de la retaguardia

- ...

- y tú Sesshomaru te encargarás de que la princesa no huya ya que tú eres un muy buen "amigo" de la familia así que ve y prepárate para el enfrentamiento

- sí - **Sesshomaru ha sido amigo de la familia real durante 2 años**

- bien, ¡tienen alguna duda!

- ¿y tú qué harás? - **dijo Kagura**

- estaré al pendiente por si necesitan mi ayuda, ahora si no tienen nada más que preguntar... prepárense para esta noche

- ¡sí! - **afirmaron todos**

Era la hora del almuerzo y en el castillo se respiraba paz y tranquilidad hasta que...

- ¡Kirara ven acá, Te tengo que bañar! - **se le ve corriendo a Kagome por todos los pasillos tratando d alcanzar a su gatita demonio para bañarla**

- miu Miu miu miu miuu miuuu - **burlándose**

- ¡Kirara ven acá!

- veo que te sigue causando problemas para bañarla, ¿no? - **dijo Kaede tomando a Kirara en sus brazos**

- ay... sí...

- Kirara, sé buena gatita y hazle caso a Kagome... ¿o es que quieres burlarte d ella? - **alzando una ceja**

- ¡miu! - **sacando la lengua**

- para eso si eres buena, ¿verdad? - **cogiéndola en sus brazos**

- será mejor que te des prisa porque ya va a estar listo el almuerzo - **se va Kaede**

- espero que esta vez no te vayas a escapar - **se va al jardín**

Después del almuerzo, Sesshomaru hace su aparición...

- Sesshomaru, que alegría verte por aquí - **dijo el Rey**

- gracias, ¿y cómo van las cosas por aquí?

- bien, gracias, ya sabes que dentro d poco mi hija va a cumplir 19 años

- sí, ya es toda una señorita

- sí, y para ese día, quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ya que no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo con ella y creo que con eso se sentirá muy feliz

- sí, pienso lo mismo

- buenas tardes Sesshomaru - **la Reina entrando a la sala**

- buenas tardes

- querido, ¿ya le comentaste sobre la fiesta para Kagome?

- ¡claro que sí! Espero que puedas asistir

- con mucho gusto, usted sabe que la quiero como si fuera una hermana para mí

- me alegra saber que la aprecies así - **dijo el Rey con una sonrisa sincera**

- apropósito, ¿donde se encuentra? – **cuestionó Sesshomaru**

- ella está en el jardín trasero, leyendo junto con Shippo y Kirara - **Shippo es huérfano y ellos lo acogieron a petición de Kagome**

- ya veo...

- porqué no te quedas a cenar? – **preguntó la Reina**

- será un honor – _d todos modos iba a pedirlo mismo _

- bien, ¡Kaede!

- sí señora

- esta noche habrá un invitado para la cena, por favor separa un lugar

- sí señora, señor Sesshomaru es un gusto tenerlo aquí

- gracias Kaede

- con permiso - **se retira**

- bien, vamos a mi despacho me gustaría discutir unos asuntos contigo - **dijo el Rey**

- claro - **se van**

Mientras tanto en el jardín trasero donde había flores de toda clase y diferentes colores, Kagome estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de cerezo con un libro entre sus manos con Shippo y Kirara recostados a su costado...

- sabes Shippo, me gustaría tener una vida normal sin tener que ocultar lo que soy

- pero aquí todos te quieren a pesar de lo que eres Kagome

- sí lo sé, pero temo que algún día me convierta y no lo pueda revertir

- si eso pasa, yo te ayudaré

- gracias Shippo - **abrazándolo**

- ¡Kagome! – **Kaede entrando al jardín**

- ¿sí nana Kaede?

- prepárate para la cena, el joven Sesshomaru ha venido y se va a quedar para cenar

- ¿en verdad? ¡Que bien! - **se levanta y sale corriendo a su habitación**

- esa niña nunca cambiará... - **dijo Kaede moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro**

- sí, pero me gusta como es - **dijo Shippo**

- ¡miu!

Después de la cena, todos estaban charlando amenamente que no se dieron cuenta que eran cerca de las 12am. Y Shippo ya estaba con sueño

- creo que ya es muy tarde, voy a descansar pero primero debo llevar a Shippo a su cuarto - **dijo Kagome**

- sí, ya tengo sueño - **bosteza**

- será mejor que Sesshomaru se quede a dormir por hoy - **sugirió la Reina**

- No quiero causar molestias

- claro que no, eres como parte de la familia - **respondió el Rey**

- gracias

- bueno ya me voy, que descansen... - **Kagome se levantó con shippo en sus brazos**

Pero cuando se disponía a irse a descansar se oye un estruendo...

- ¿qué fue eso? - **dijo Kagome asustada**

- ¡señor, nos están atacando! - **entró un guardia**

- ¡¿qué?! - **se horroriza la Reina**

- ¿quienes nos atacan? - **angustiada Kagome**

- son Vampiros de Naraku - **contestó desesperado el guardia**

- ¿cómo está la situación?

- ¡nos están atacando por todos lados señor, son Vampiros muy fuertes! Mi Rey

- bien, yo iré apoyar

- yo te ayudaré querido

- Sesshomaru, llévate a Kagome a un lugar seguro por favor

- ¡sí! - **la toma del brazo y la jala junto con Shippo y Kirara**

- ¡pero papá!

- no te preocupes, tu madre y yo estaremos bien - **Kagome se va**

- ¡muajajaja!

- ¡Naraku!

- no te preocupes, ella y tu Reino estarán muy bien en mis manos

- ¡eso jamás! Además Sesshomaru va a protegerla de ti si yo muero

- iluso, Él está de mi lado

- que demo... - **no pudo decir más ya que Naraku lo atravesó en el corazón con sus tentáculos**

- ¡no! - **corre la Reina hacia él llena d lagrimas**

- ¡solo faltas tú! -** y diciendo esto, la atraviesa y cae junto a su esposo**

- ¡jajaja! ¡Ahora sí su Reino y su hija son míos!

Mientras esto pasaba, en un pasadizo secreto del castillo...

- ¡Kagome, tienes que huir de aquí!

- pero….. Sesshomaru... mis padres... - **llorando**

- ¡Kagome, tienes que irte ahora!

- ¡no, Yo quiero estar con mis padres!

- ¡Kirara, Llévatela lejos de aquí!

- ¡miu! - **se transforma**

- ¡no, Yo me quedo! - **no pudo decir más ya que Sesshy la puso junto con Shippo sobre Kirara y levantaron vuelo**

- (susurra) cuídate pequeña... - **se dirige donde Naraku**

- y bien, donde esta mi Reina - **ve a Sesshomaru entrar**

- lo siento Naraku, pero tu deseo d poseerla no se realizará

- ¿qué dices? - **acercándose a él**

- lo que escuchaste, no te permitiré que le hagas daño - **saca su espada Toukiyin**

- ja ¿Y crees que podrás derrotarme?!

- al menos lo intentaré

Y así comienza la batalla, Sesshomaru tenía la ventaja hasta que aparecen Kagura y Hakudoshi y en un ataque sorpresivo que levanto mucho polvo creyeron eliminar a Sesshomaru...

Mientras muy lejos de ahí específicamente en la ciudad de Tokio...

- ¿por qué? ¿Por que Nos hicieron esto?! - **Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos**

- Kagome... por favor…. Cálmate…….. me duele verte así... - **dijo Shippo llorando**

- lo siento Shippo... pero, ¿qué haremos ahora? - **se limpia las lágrimas**

- Kagome hay que buscar un lugar donde dormir

- sí tienes razón, además ya deben ser las 8am, tendremos que preguntar sobre alguna casa que vendan

- sí, ¿pero cómo haremos para pagarlo?

- Sesshomaru me dio mis tarjetas de crédito con suficiente dinero como para vivir cómodamente durante mucho tiempo

- wau, ¡Si que pensó en todo muy rápido!

- sí, vamos tenemos que buscar casa antes de que nos caigamos d cansancio

- ¿pero qué pasara con Kirara? No podrá venir con nosotros

- Kirara, quédate oculta, después te traeremos algo de comer, sé buena gatita y ocúltate para que nadie te vea - **acariciándole su lomo**

- ¡miu!

Y así Kagome y Shippo se la pasaron todo el día buscando casa hasta que encontraron una luego recogieron a Kirara y se alojaron ahí. Mientras en un pueblo en Osaka...

- le lastimaron mucho joven Sesshomaru - **curando sus heridas**

- sí, pero al menos le dí tiempo a Kagome para que escapara Kaede

- ojalá mi niña se encuentre bien

- no te preocupes Kaede, ella es muy fuerte

- tiene razón

- gracias por dejar alojarme en tu casa y Kaede, puedes tutearme

- gracias jov... perdón, Sesshomaru

- abuela Kaede, aquí te traigo las hiervas que me pediste - **una niña entra**

- gracias... Lin él es Sesshomaru, un gran guerrero

- mucho gusto señor - **mostrándole una bella sonrisa**

- ¡feh! - **desviando la mirada ya que le gusto mucho su sonrisa**

- no te preocupes Lin, él es así - **riendo bajito**

- no te preocupes abuela, no sabes cuando va a volver Kagome?, la extrañamos mucho...

- pero si a penas a pasado unas horas desde que la vieron por última vez

- sí, pero ella nos hacía reír y nos contaba cuentos

- no te preocupes ella volverá pronto, ahora ve a jugar

- ¡sí! con permiso - **hace una reverencia y se va**

- veo que quieren mucho a Kagome - **señaló Sesshomaru**

- ella siempre ha sido querida por todos y estoy segura que la extrañarán

En un castillo no muy lejos d ahí...

- ¿ya enterraron a los estorbos?

- sí señor Naraku

- bien Kagura, quiero que empiecen a buscar a Kagome y en cuanto la encuentren avísenme, quiero visitarla personalmente

- sí amo - **se retira**

- No te podrás esconder de mí por mucho tiempo Kagome, ¡te encontraré así sea lo último que haga y serás mía!...

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. Cuídense mucho¡bye!


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

¡Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, acá les traigo el otro capi, espero q les guste...

**Notas de la autora**

_pensamientos_ Dialogo – 

(sonido de cachetadas y caídas)

**Capítulo N° 2: Un nuevo comienzo**

Pasaron unos días de haberse instalado en su nueva casa, Kagome y Shippo estaban paseando por el parque cuando vieron un cartel donde anunciaban un festival que se desarrollaría esa noche...

- mira Kagome, va a ver un festival ¿Podemos ir?

- claro Shippo, así no podremos distraer por una noche... ¿no crees?

- ¡sí! – **saltando de alegría**

- vamos a la casa para alistarnos

- esta bien!

Mientras esto pasaba. En otra parte un grupo de amigos estaban charlando pacíficamente hasta que...

(PLAF!)

- ¿por qué siempre a mí?

- ¡por libidinoso!

- pe- pero Sanguito, ¡mi mano tiene vida!

- así... ¡entonces a la próxima la mato!

- ¿nunca vas a cambiar Miroku? – **preguntó Kouga muy divertido**

- es que me gusta los encantos de la mujeres... ¿a ustedes no?

- bueno... claro pero no es para tanto – **respondió Kouga**

- ay Miroku, si sigues así, Sango no te va hacer caso

- pe- pero que dices InuYasha! – **dijo Sango muy sonrojada**

- es verdad, no digas que no te gusta Miroku porque no te creemos – **le picó Ayame**

- ¡déjense de tonterías! Y díganme, ¿van a ir a la feria d esta noche?

- si tú vas Sanguito, yo voy - **tocando lo prohibido**

- ¡Mi- ro- ku! (PLAF!)

- Sanguito...

- ¡feh! ¡Déjense de tonterías y digan si van a ir! – **reclamó Inuyasha**

- yo si pienso ir

- si Sanguito va, yo también!

- yo también, ¿qué dices tú Ayame? – **afirmó Kouga**

- digo lo mismo, hace tiempo que no voy a una feria, así que esta vez no me la pierdo

- y tú InuYasha... ¿piensas ir?

- Claro que sí

- veo q vas aprovechar el tiempo mientras la señorita Kikio esta d viaje... ¿verdad?

- ¡¿que te importa Miroku?!

- entonces... ¿a q hora nos encontramos?

- q les parece a las 7pm – **sugirió Sango**

- de acuerdo – **respondieron todos**

- bueno chicos, será mejor q nos vayamos – **dijo Sango**

- Sí, ¡espero q lleguen puntuales! – **Ayame dirigiéndose a los chicos**

- No te preocupes, estaremos muy puntuales – **afirmó Kouga**

Cada uno se dirige a su casa y se preparan para la noche. Mientras que en Osaka...

- ¡Kagura!

- ¿que desea señor Naraku?

- ¿ya la encontraron?

- no señor, pero pronto la encontraremos

- eso espero, ¡Ahora retírate!

- sí señor - **se va**

- maldición, ¿donde te escondes Kagome?... Pero sé que pronto te encontraré, y serás mía! Jajajaja!

Con Kagome y Shippo...

- Kagome, ¿Qué me puedo poner para ir a la feria?

- será mejor que te pongas algo cómodo, no sabemos como son las ferias aquí

- y tú, ¿qué te vas a poner?

- ya verás Shippo

- Kagome... ¿qué pasaría si Naraku nos encuentra?

- no lo sé Shippo, pero pase lo q pase, no dejaré que haga daño a nadie

- pero, él es muy fuerte, no vas a poder con él! A menos que te transformes

- si es necesario me transformaré y si sucede eso, no quiero que estés cerca de mí

- pero, ¿por qué?

- porque te podrían considerar un vampiro a ti también... y quién sabe que te pueden hacer además, así podrás seguir teniendo una vida normal

- pero Kagome, tú sabes que me vale lo que piensen los demás!

- pero a mí sí, por eso quiero que me hagas caso por favor

- pero ¡Kagome!

- Hazlo por mí Shippo, me sentiría muy mal si llegara a suceder eso

- de acuerdo, solo por que tú me lo pides

- gracias Shippo... ¿ya estás listo?

- sí! - **Shippo lleva unos pantalones sueltos y una polera azul**

- bien, será mejor irnos ya, ¡pórtate bien Kirara! - **lleva unos pantalones ultra cadera, un top, zapatillas todo de negro**

- miu

- ¡wow! Kagome, estás muy bonita... seguro que consigues novio esta noche

- no lo creo Shippo, sabes que no puedo relacionarme amorosamente con ningún humano, ya que me despreciaría por ser un vampiro

- si, lo sé

- vamos Shippo

- ¡sí! Voy a jugar y ganar un peluche para ti Kagome

- jajaja ya lo veremos – **parten a la feria**

En un pueblo en Osaka...

- Rin cariño, ayúdame a servir la cena

- ya voy, ¿abuela tú crees que Kagome este bien? - **llega y sirve la cena**

- sí pequeña, ella es muy fuerte... además Kirara y Shippo están con ella

- tienes razón, pero aún así me preocupa

- no se preocupen, ella estará bien, además Naraku no la ha encontrado todavía

- sí, tiene razón señor Sesshomaru... aquí tiene su cena - **le ofrece un plato de comida**

- gracias

- Sesshomaru, estás consiente en que si llegara el momento de que Naraku la encuentre, tendremos que decirle sobre la leyenda y tú sabes muy bien que eso puede causarle problemas... ¿verdad?

- sí Kaede, pero sé que ella saldrá adelante y derrotará a Naraku

- es una lástima que mis amos hayan muerto

- me hubiera gustado ayudarles en ese momento, pero mi prioridad era proteger a Kagome ya que ella es la encargada de derrotar a Naraku

- es una pena que ella no pueda tener una vida completamente normal

- no tendrá una vida tranquila hasta que Naraku desaparezca, pero no podemos cambiar lo que es

- ¿te imaginas si se llegara a enamorar de un humano?... ella piensa que si se enterara, él la dejaría y yo no quiero que mi niña sufra...

- Kaede, tienes que tener en cuenta que si ese joven la ama de verdad, la aceptará así sea un vampiro

- solo espero que encuentre a la persona correcta

- Ten por seguro que sí

- es cierto abuela, ella es muy linda y bondadosa, estoy segura que encontrará a alguien que la ame d verdad

- veo que has estado mucho tiempo hablando con Kagome sobre eso... me pregunto, ¿si te gustará algún niño del pueblo?...

- ¡ay! Abuela, no digas esas cosas... – **sonrojada**

En una feria en Tokio...

- ¡wow! ¡Esto es fabuloso!

- Shippo, veo que te estás convirtiendo en perrito Jajajaja

- no molestes Kagome, ¿apoco no te gusta?

- claro q sí! Además, hace mucho que no vengo a una feria

- ya verás que me ganaré un GRAN peluche para ti

- ¿No se supone que el peluche es para ti?

- bueno... es que yo te lo quiero regalar por ser tan linda conmigo - **sonrojado**

- ay Shippo, tú sabes que te quiero mucho…. Como si fueras mi hermano pequeño

- ven Kagome, ¡vamos a ese juego! –** le** **jala del brazo**

- de acuerdo

En otra parte de la feria...

(PLAFFFF!)

- pero... ¡yo no tengo la culpa que mi mano se mueva sola!

- ¡eres un pervertido! ¡La próxima no la cuentas!

- ya Miroku, deja de hacer eso o te quedarás con el rostro volteado jajaja

e es q no me puedo resistir ante una belleza Ayame - **de forma pícara**

- será mejor ver lo que hay – **sugirió Kouga**

- si seguimos así... se nos irá toda la noche – **suspiró resignada Sango**

- ¡feh! Ustedes y sus tonterías, ¡Deberían dejar de comportarse así!

- ay InuYasha, apuesto que si te encontraras con una hermosa joven, no dirías eso jejeje

- pero ¿qué tonterías dices Miroku? ¡Yo no soy como tú!

- ya chicos, dejen de discutir y ¡vayamos a los juegos! – **Ayame saltando de alegría**

- ¡sí! Vamos a ver a lindas señoritas jejeje - **Sango golpea a Miroku en la cabeza**

- ¡eso te pasa por mujeriego y pervertido!

- ¡ya Vamos! – **dijo Inuyasha adelantándose**

Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora de bailar, había una pista de baile y una orquesta tocando y fue allí que...

- oye InuYasha

- dime Miroku

- Mira, allá hay una joven muy hermosa – **señala en la dirección donde estaba Kagome, a unos metros de ellos**

- sí, es hermosa - **viendo a Kagome**

- ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas su nombre?

- bueno... creo que tienes razón - **sonrojado**

- de paso le preguntas su teléfono luego si tiene novio y luego le pides que tenga un hijo contigo y... - **pero no llego a decir nada ya que Inuyasha le golpeo**

- ¡Miroku, No soy como tú!

- ¿de qué hablan chicos? – **Sango llega a ellos con junto con los demás y trayendo unas bebidas**

- pues es que... por allá hay una bella joven y le estaba diciendo a InuYasha que le fuera a preguntar su nombre, su teléfono, si tiene novio y si le gustaría tener un hijo con él, pero... (POM!)

- ¡pervertido!

- bueno, creo que esa chica no está nada mal... (PLAF!)

- no digas eso Kouga, ¡Tú sabes que te tienes que casar conmigo!

- ay Ayame, pero si tú sabes que eres la mejor – **le guiñó pícaramente**

- ¿quién será ese niño q está con ella?

- Tal vez sea su hijo jejeje - **pone cara d pervertido**

- ay Miroku, siempre pensando en esas cosas – **suspira Ayame**

- Tal vez sea su hermano – **opinó Sango**

- ¡feh! A mi que me importa

- amigo... con esa actitud, no lograrás conquistarla – **aconsejó muy sabiamente Miroku**

- Ya déjense d tonterías y vamos a bailar - **Dijo Ayame arrastrando a Kouga hacia la pista**

- sanguito, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

- ¡No!

- Sanguito te prometo que no haré nada - **cruzando** **los dedos detrás de él**

- mmmm de acuerdo, pero si me haces algo, ¡no la cuentas!

- jejeje - **se van dejando a Inuyasha solo**

- ¡feh! - **mira a Kagome bailando con Shippo y muy alegre** – _realmente es muy hermosa... es tan... ay! Pero que estoy pensando, si yo tengo a Kikio!... pero aún así tiene un aire misterioso que me gustaría descubrir... _–

Así paso las horas... riendo, bailando hasta q era hora d retirarse...

- estuvo súper, ¿verdad Kagome?

- sí, Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto

- ¿Te gusto el GRAN peluche que te regalé? - **le había regalado un GRAN... digo... ENORME peluche, era d 1.5m.**

- Sí, Muchas gracias Shippo... ¿y te gusto el mío? - **le regalo un peluche mediano en forma d un zorro**

- Me gusto mucho... pero pienso que te hubieras ganado todos los premios por tu buenos "reflejos"

- jajaja sí, pero eso es gracias a lo que soy

- piensa que es una ventaja ser como tú jejeje

- sí, Por poco y me llevo toda la tienda - **riendo**

- ya estoy cansado...

- Entonces... vámonos - **se van**

Con InuYasha...

- veo que la hermosa señorita, se a retirado – **dijo Miroku decepcionado**

- si...

- y... ¿le preguntaste su nombre?

- no

- ¿le pediste su número?

- no

- ¿le preguntaste si tenía novio?

- ¡no!

- ¿le pediste un hijo?

- ¡NO!

- ya... tranquilo

- ¡no soy como tú libidinoso!

- Miroku, ¿nunca dejarás de ser pervertido? – dijo triste Sango

- tal vez... cuando la hermosa mujer d la q estoy enamorado me acepte como enamorado - **mirando a Sango**

- ¿quién va a querer estar con un pervertido como tú? -** sonrojada**

- es tarde... ya me tengo que ir chicos

- si quieres te acompaño Ayame

- claro Kouga - **sonrojada**

- yo también me voy

- yo te acompaño Sanguito

- prefiero sola que mal acompañada... – **mirando a Miroku con desconfianza**

- no digas eso Sanguito... te prometo que no te voy a tocar

- esta bien, pero si intentas algo...

- no te preocupes Sanguito

- bueno nos vemos el lunes en la prepa!

- está bien – **yéndose con Kouga**

- cuídense

- ¡feh! Vete ya, lobo rabioso

- ¿qué dijiste?

- no peleen... vamos Kouga

Y así cada uno se retiro a su casa pero uno de ellos no iba a tener una buena noche... ¿o sí?... bueno, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, bye!


	4. Comienzan las clases

¡Hola! Gracias por su apoyo aquí les traigo otro capi...

**Notas de la autora**

_Pensamientos_

(suspiro, golpe, cachetada)

**Capítulo Nº 3: Comienzan las clases**

Después de que cada uno regresara a su casa, InuYasha estaba recostado en su cama pensando en una linda muchacha que vió en la feria...

Inu: - _me pregunto quién será esa hermosa joven, se parece mucho a Kikio... aunque, es algo misteriosa... (Suspiro) me gustaría conocerla, espero volverla a ver –_**se quedo dormido soñando con la misteriosa chica de la feria**

Al día siguiente, Kagome y Shippo se preparaban para ir a clases (la escuela d Shippo esta cerca de la preparatoria de Kagome luego de un rato se van. Luego de hacer todos los papeleos, Kagome se dirige a su salón. Mientras que los chicos y Kikio estaban conversando..

- me alegra volver a verlos chicos, ya los extrañaba en especial a ti querido – **dijo muy melosa Kikio abrazando a Inuyasha**

- yo también Kikio - **con mala gana**

- he escuchado que va a ingresar una nueva – **comentó Miroku muy emocionado**

- es cierto, dicen viene de Osaka – **afirmó Sango**

- también dicen que es muy bonita – **Miroku con cara de pervertido**

- ¡espero que te comportes Miroku! – **Sango dándole un golpe en la cabeza**

- no te preocupes Sanguito, tú sabes que eres la única para mí

- ¡feh! Eso no te lo crees ni tú

- Inuyasha tiene razón, nadie te cree que solo puedas tener solo a una mujer

- cierto- cierto – **asintió Kouga con la cabeza**

- jajaja – **todos se ríen y después entra el profesor**

- alumnos quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera... pase por favor – **anunció el profesor haciendo pasar a Kagome**

- hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 19 años y vengo de Osaka – **dijo fríamente pero dejando a más de uno babeando en especial a InuYasha**

- bueno, espero que sean buenos con ella, puede sentarse al lado de Taisho – **dijo el profesor indicándole su asiento**

- hola, me llamo Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho

- mmm –** murmuró Kagome sin dirigirle la mirada**

- ¡feh, Solo quería ser amable contigo!

- yo no te pedí que lo fueras

- creí que podríamos ser amigos, pero ya veo que no - **se voltea**

- yo no puedo tener amigos….. - **susurrando para que nadie la oiga pero Inuyasha si lo hace**

- _me pregunto, ¿qué quiso decir con eso? _– **Inuyasha la mira de reojo y se da cuenta de su mirada triste**

Así siguieron pasando las primeras clases con algunas miraditas discretas que le daba Inuyasha a Kagome hasta que llegó el descanso, Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban comiendo en el patio

- oye Inuyasha, ¿qué tal te fue con la nueva? – **preguntó Miroku**

- ¡feh! Es muy extraña

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- yo le ofrecí mi amistad, pero ella la rechazó

- déjala Inuyasha, seguramente es porqur recién se está integrando a la preparatoria – **defendió Sango**

- si, supongo – _pero no entiendo por qué dijo eso _–

- de seguro es una engreía – **comentó Kikio**

- no digas eso Kikio, ¡ni siquiera la conoces como para decir eso!

- está bien Inuyasha, pero no te pongas así conmigo - **se retira**

- ¿qué fue todo eso Inuyasha?, nunca le habías gritado así a Kikio

- Miroku tiene razón, fuiste muy duro con ella

- ¿ahora les cae bien?

- no solo decimos que te estás comportando muy raro Inuyasha

- a no ser…… que Inuyasha se esté enamorando la nueva

- no digas tonterías Miroku - **sonrojado**

Inuyasha dirige su mirada a un sitio apartado donde se encontraba Kagome trepada sobre una rama de un árbol comiendo un sándwich. Al sentirse observada, dirige su mirada hacia Inuyasha y se da cuenta de lo atractivo que es, se sonroja y gira su vista hacia otro lado

- _vaya si que es guapo, ¿ pero qué digo?! No puedo fijarme en humano…. Pero no puedo negar que me encantan sus ojos y ese cabello plateado_ –** Kagome se sonroja**

- _se ve ten linda sonrojada… pero no me voy a dar por vencido, voy a lograr que sea mi amiga_ – **se dijo Inuyasha**

- parece que a Inuyasha ya lo flecharon - **dirigiéndose a Sango en tono bajito**

- si, tenemos que ayudarlo - **dándose cuenta que Inuyasha mira a Kagome embobado**

- estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo

Mientras que Shippo………..

- hola, yo me llamo Kohaku y él se llama Souta

- hola, yo me llamo Shippo

- ¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros? – **le preguntó Souta**

- claro, Me encantaría

- y ¿de donde eres?

- bueno yo vengo de Osaka

- ¡valla! Y ¿por qué viniste hasta acá?

- bueno yo vine porque quise acompañar a mi prima

- ¿y qué hace tu prima? – **cuestionó kohaku**

- ella está en la preparatoria - **suena la campana**

- es mejor que vayamos a clases, no vaya a ser que nos pongan un reporte – **sugirió Souta**

- ¡sí!

Llegada la hora de salida Sango y Miroku siguieron a Kagome unas cuadras más allá hasta que……

- ¿que quieren? –** indagó kagome girándose a ellos**

- disculpe señorita pero…… - **le toma d las manos** - ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? (PLAF!) Sanguito tú eres la única

- si, como no. Hola soy Sango Taija y el pervertido es Miroku Houshi

- que bien – **dijo kagome indiferente y vuelve a caminar**

- ¡espera! Queríamos preguntarte si querías ser nuestra amiga ya que eres nueva, te podríamos ayudar en cualquier cosa – **sugirió Sango**

- no me interesa así que no me molesten - **se va corriendo**

- vaya q chica – **suspiró Sango**

- no sé, pero algo esconde

- sea lo que sea espero que cambie de opinión, realmente me gustaría ser su amiga

- y no olvides que Inuyasha está embobado por ella

- jajaja – **rieron los dos**

Al regresar a su casa, Kagome se encuentra con Shippo dándole de comer a Kirara

- hola Shippo – **Kagome les da un beso en sus cabezas**

- hola Kagome, ¿cómo te fue?

- más o menos y a ti, como te fue?

- bien, conocí a dos niños que me cayeron muy bien

- me alegro, voy a preparar la comida

- ¿puedo salir a pasear?

- esta bien, pero no te vayas muy lejos recuerda que no conocemos muy bien la ciudad

- ok - **sale**

- me pregunto cómo irán las cosas por allá, espero que mis padres estén bien - **con lágrimas en los ojos**

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kikio estaban caminando rumbo al parque…..

- no sabes cuánto te extrañe – **dijo Kikio cogiéndolo de un brazo**

- si claro, yo también - **desganado**

- últimamente te estás comportando muy extraño conmigo Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasa?

- nada Kikio, solo estoy cansado

- ¿seguro? Pero si acabamos de salir de las vacaciones

- bue- bueno será porque no pude dormir bien en la noche

- y eso ¿por qué?

- tal vez porque estaba ansioso por ver a una persona especial – _y esa persona es la preciosa Kagome _– **se sonroja**

- ya veo que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti - **le da un pequeño beso**

- si, lo que digas – _no veo las horas de deshacerme de ella_ -

En Osaka las cosas no le iban tan bien para Naraku…..

- ¿aún no la han encontrado Kagura?

- aún no señor, pero tenemos a nuestros hombres por todo el Japón…..

- ¡señor! – **llamó Hakudoshi llegando con ellos**

- ¿qué pasa Hakudoshi?

- hay rumores de que la princesa puede estar en Kyoto, en Shizuoka o en Tokyo

- ¿pues qué esperan?, ¡vayan y encuéntrenla!

No muy lejos d ahí…….

- parece que dentro de muy poco darán con el paradero de la Princesa Sesshomaru – **comentó angustiada Kaede**

- espero que no la encuentren hasta no saber a donde podemos localizar esa espada legendaria

Llegó otro día y los chicos estaban en la clase de historia donde les asignarán una tarea de lo más inusual……

- hoy les voy a dejar un trabajo de investigación sobre lo sobre natural que será grupos de 7 personas así que vayan escogiendo sus grupos mientras yo les dejo el tema que van a tratar

Todos empezaron a agruparse e Inu ve que Kagome está sola y la jala a su grupo

- ¡ya estamos los siete!

- ¿quién te dijo que yo quería estar en tu grupo?

- si no quieres estar con nosotros puedes irte si quieres, pero será la única sin grupo – **espectó Kikio**

- me da gusto tenerte en nuestro grupo

- Sango tiene razón y espero que no nos den mucho trabajo – **dijo Ayame cansada**

- ustedes van a investigar sobre los vampiros – **les informó el profesor**

- vaya que interesante - **comentó Kouga**

- yo pienso hablar sobre las vampirezas jejeje – **anunció Miroku con cara de pervertido**

- Mi- ro- ku – **amenazó Sango con un puño en el aire**

- lo- siento

- jajaja – **todos ríen menos Kagome**

- ¿y en donde nos vamos a reunir? – **cuestionó kikio**

- ¿qué les parece si nos reunimos en mi departamento? – **preguntó Inuyasha**

- me parece buena idea – **asintió Ayame**

- además que es el más grande de todos – **informó Kouga**

- ¿y de donde podemos sacar información sobre eso? – **preguntó Kikio**

- podemos sacar ejemplos de las películass de vampiros, ¿no creen? – **sugirió Miroku**

- sí pero no creo que sea suficiente tu sabes que al profesor le gustan los trabajos de 10 hojas con todo e imágenes – **recordó Sango**

- eso sí va a ser un problema – **dijo Inuyasha preocupado**

- Kagome, ¿tú tienes algo que nos pueda servir? – **le preguntó Sango**

- sé algunas cosas sobre el tema

- ¿en serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! – **gritó Sango**

- entonces yo me encargo de los dibujos – **informó Miroku**

- yo me encargo de pasarlo a limpio – **dijo Ayame**

- yo me encargo de la presentación – **comentó Kikio**

- yo también voy a buscar en los libros que tengo algo sobre el tema – **Inuyasha pensativo **

- entonces yo me encargo de buscar algunas imágenes en Internet – **aseguró Kouga**

- después veremos cómo lo expondremos en la clase – **dijo Sango**

Mientras Shippo tenía una aburrida clase de matemática……..

- realmente esto es un infierno – **dijo Shippo viendo al profesor escribiendo en la pizarra**

- ¡tengo una idea!

- ¿Cual es Souta?

- ya verán, ¿profesor puedo ir al baño?

- vaya pero no se tarde

Después de unos minutos se escucha la alarma contra incendios

- salgan despacio y en orden – **recomendó el profesor**

- hay que aprovechar, vamos a fugarnos –** les dijo Souta llegando con ellos**

- pero nos descubrirán

- no se darán cuenta Shippo

- es cierto ya hemos hecho varias veces y no nos han pescado – **aseguró Kohaku**

- si ustedes lo dicen

Salieron del colegio sin que nadie se de cuenta y se dirigieron a la preparatoria de Kagome para hacer algunas travesuras…….

- ¿esta es la preparatoria? – **preguntó Shippo**

- sí, aquí es donde venimos siempre y hacemos algunas travesuras – **informó Souta**

- es divertido ver que regañan a otros cuando tú has hecho algo malo jejeje – **rió Kohaku**

- q tal si en una d esas nos descubren?

- somos muy cuidadosos con eso Shippo

- Souta te dice la verdad, hasta ahora no nos han cachado

- sí, pero aquí estudia mi prima y yo no quiero tener problemas con ella

- ándale, no seas cobarde te aseguro que ella no se enterará

- eso espero – aunque _sé que ella si se dará cuenta que estoy aquí_ –

Mientras que los chicos tenían clase de educación física la preferida de Kagome……

- bueno alumnos en esta clase vamos a hacer gimnasia, voley, fútbol entre otros deportes – **informó el profesor**

- _que extraño, siento la presencia de Shippo aquí cuando se supone que se encuentra en la escuela_ – **pensó Kagome girando a la dirección de Shippo**

- ¿pasa algo Kagome? – **le preguntó Inuyasha**

- nada que te importe

- _que rara_ –

- para empezar vamos a formar dos equipos los cuales van a lanzar pelotas al equipo contrario y a quien le caiga deberá salir, el equipo que quede en la cancha se ganará 3 puntos en su nota – **informó el profesor**

- será muy fácil – **aseguró Inuyasha**

- eso es cierto, somos los más rápidos de la clase – **dijo Kouga muy arrogante**

- ¿que les parece si juegan chicos contra chicas? – **les preguntó el profesor**

- me parece una muy…..

- buena idea! – **dijo Inuyasha cortando a Miroku**

- ¡**yo no quería decir eso!**

Mientras con Shippo y sus amigos, preparaban una travesura para los chicos………..

Espero q les haya gustado el capi, trataré d no demorarme tanto. Cuídense mucho


	5. Travesuras y Castigos

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo

**Notas de la autora**

_Pensamientos_

- diálogos -

**Capi N° 4: Travesuras y Castigos**

Mientras con Shippo y sus amigos, preparaban una travesura para los chicos, estos se habían metido a las regaderas de hombre y mujeres y pusieron pintura en las paredes, en las toallas y en la ropa de los chicos (recuerden que para hacer educación física uno tiene que cambiarse de ropa) y luego regaron papel higiénico por todos lados. Luego de esto se fueron a los videos juegos.

Mientras los chicos comenzaban a lanzar las pelotas las cuales les daba de lleno a las chicas y algunas de estas, también le atinaban al blanco. Duraron 5 minutos así hasta que Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga quedaron de un lado mientras al otro lado estaban Sango, Ayame y Kagome (Kikio fue la primera en caer)

- ahora vamos a ver quienes son los mejores jajaja – **se burló Inuyasha**

- ya lo veremos – **retó Sango**

- perdóname Sanguito, yo no quisiera lastimarte

- jajaja pero yo sí –** le lanza una pelota en la cara a Miroku**

- auch

- eso le pasa por no estar atento – **presumió Kouga**

- ¡eso le pasa por pervertido! -** le cae una pelota** - ¡rayos!

- oh no, solo quedamos tú y yo Kagome – **dijo Ayame asustada**

- mmm

-: ahí va! – **Kouga y Ayame se dan un pelotazo**

- ¡vamos Kagome tú puedes! – **apoyaron las chicas**

- ella no podrá ganarme – **dijo Inuyasha arrogante**

Y comenzaron a lanzarse las pelotas, Kagome las esquiva y atrapaba algunas veces mientras que a Inuyasha se le dificultaba un poco esquivar sus ataques ya que Kagome era más ágil por ser un vampiro. Estuvieron así por 3 minutos hasta que Kagome se cansó de jugar y le lanzó una pelota a Inuyasha quien se quedo aturdido por el golpe….

- ganadores… ¡las chicas! – **anunció el profesor**

- ¡eh! –** exclamaron todos sorprendidos**

- vaya no pensé que pudieras ganarle a Inuyasha – **se le acercó Sango a Kagome**

- es verdad, Inuyasha es el más ágil del salón – **informó Ayame**

- **llegando con ellas **- ¡feh! Solo fue suerte que me distrajera

- si, como no – **dijo Sango**

- te estas volviendo viejo amigo mío – **dijo Miroku dándole palmaditas en la espalda**

- ¡cállate Miroku! – **lo golpea en la cabeza**

- eres malo Inuyasha, yo solo decía – **se quejó Miroku**

- parece que has perdido físico perro – **burló Kouga**

- ¡a quién le dices perro lobo sarnoso!

- pues a quién más, si tú eres el único perro que hay aquí

- chicos dejen de pelear – **los paró Sango**

- la clase a terminado pueden irse a cambiarse – **anunció el profesor**

Todos se dirigen a los vestuarios encontrándose con un completo desorden y sus ropas pintadas de colores, el profesor al ver esto, trata de encontrar a los responsables pero al no hacerlo les dicen que se pongan a limpiar ese desorden.

- ¡esto es injusto! – **se quejó Inuyasha**

- ¿quién podía haber echo esto?

- no lo séMiroku¡pero quien lo haya echo me las pagará!

- cálmate Kouga, estoy seguro que cuando encuentren al responsable nos darán una gratificación

- si como no, eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo Miroku

- y lo más humillante es que te haya ganado una chica Inuyasha – **se burló Miroku**

- solo tuvo suerte, además la dejé ganar para ser bueno con ella

- claro y yo soy Bratt Pit – **dijo Kouga**

- jajaja! – **rieron Miroku y Kouga**

- idiotas!

- fue increíble la manera que le ganaste a Inuyasha – **dijo Sango aún sorprendida**

- es cierto¿cómo lo hiciste? – **preguntó Ayame**

- no fue nada fuera de lo común – **contestó Kagome despreocupada**

- ¿cómo que no fue nada fuera de lo común? Nadie le gana a Inuyasha en nada

- mmm - **suena el timbre **– _salvada x la campana_ –

Todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas y salieron al receso. Kagome se sentó en el mismo árbol mientras que los otros al verla ahí, decidieron sentarse a la sombra del mismo para acompañarla aunque como siempre Kikio decidió fastidiar el día……

- no sé para qué le hacemos compañía si no quiere ser parte del grupo

- no seas así Kikio, ella es parte del grupo aunque no lo quiera

- ¿quién a dicho eso es? - **desde lo alto**

- **trepando hasta ella** - pues quieras o no, ya estas en nuestro grupo además, recuerda que tenemos un trabajo de Historia juntos - **muy cerca d su rostro**

- **Kikio mirando a Kagome con rencor **- mira niñita, deberías estar agradecida que tomemos en cuenta porque si no fuera así, estarías sola y nadie te prestaría ayuda fácilmente

- tranquilas chicas, es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz – **Miroku trató de calmar el ambiente **

- ¡entonces dile a esa niñata que se aleje de Inuyasha!

- yo no le pedí que subiera – **respondió Kagome mirando fríamente a Inuyasha y Kikio**

- ¡ya dejen de pelear!

- Sango tiene razón, recuerden que somos un equipo además hoy nos vamos a reunir para el trabajo de historia

- sí pero yo no conozco tu casa – **Kagome le dice a un Inuyasha que no se quiere apartar y no deja de mirarla**

- vivo en la casa de 3 pisos color celeste a 3 cuadras de tu casa

- ¿cómo sabes donde vivo?

- _ya la fregué_ – bueno…… es que…..

- **susurra** - idiota

En eso suena el timbre haciéndolos volver a sus aburridazas clases en la hora de salida…

- entonces nos vemos a las 4 en tu casa – **quedó Miroku**

- si pero traigan algo para compartir

- que eso lo traigan los chicos – **dijo Sango**

- cierto, la vez pasada nos tocó a nosotras poner algo – **afirmó Ayame**

- esta bien, nos vemos – **se despidió Kouga**

**- **nosotros también nos vamos – **anunció Miroku yéndose con Sango**

- ¿te acompaño a casa, Inu? – **preguntó Kikio a Inuyasha muy melosa**

- no, tengo cosas que hacer y ¡no me llames Inu!

- está bien, lo siento… nos vemos más tarde - **se va dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome solos**

- que melosa – **comentó Kagome fastidiada**

- ¿estás celosa?

- ya quisieras

- no puedes negar que te gusto

- si, como no - **empieza a caminar**

- ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - **siguiéndola**

- ¿no tenías que hacer algo?

- jejeje, eso fue para librarme de Kikio

- ¿ella no es tu novia?

- no, no la quiero

- ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

- antes pensé que sí, pero ahora estoy seguro que me gusta muchísimo una chica - **mirándola profundamente**

- **se da cuenta de su mirada y se sonroja **- mejor me voy - **sale corriendo**

- nos vemos más tarde¡princesa! – _me encanta verla sonrojada, se ve preciosa_

Kagome llega a su casa encontrando a Shippo muy nervioso……

- Shippo¿qué hacías en la preparatoria cuando deberías estar en clases? - **muy molesta**

- bue- bueno yo……

- ¿tú fuiste quien ensucio los vestuarios no es así?

- es que mis amigos me dijeron para salir del colegio ya que las clases estaban aburridas y…. yo les seguí - **agachando la cabeza**

- no me gustaría saber que te expulsaron o te castigaron por hacer esas travesuras

- lo siento, no lo volveré hacer

- eso espero vamos a comer, ok - **carga a Shippo y le sonríe**

- ¡esta bien!

- pero eso no significa que no tengas un castigo

- esta bien¿cuál va a ser mi castigo? - triste

- vas a limpiar toda la casa por 2 semanas

- ¡¿q?!

- por su culpa nos hicieron limpiar a nosotros lo que hicieron ustedes, así que es justo que tú aprendas a mantener las cosas limpias especialmente las cosas ajenas

- esta bien¿cuándo empiezo?

- a partir de hoy, y no quiero nada de polvo en ningún sitio

- ¡mou. Es mucho trabajo!

- así aprenderás la lección

- felizmente no me pegaste

- sabes que sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa

- eres muy buena mamá - **abrazándola fuertemente**

- gracias

- ¿vas a salir más tarde?

- sí, tengo un trabajo grupal

- ¿entonces ya tienes amigos, los puedo conocer?

- no

- ¿por qué?

- si ellos me descubren, podrían pensar qie tú también eres como yo y te podrían hacer daño

- pero yo quiero ser como tú

- no es fácil ser un vampiro, Shippo. Sí no te controlas, podrías querer sangre de humanos y te convertirías en asesino

- pero tú me puedes enseñar a comer como tú

- aún así, quiero que tengas una vida normal y no se hable más del tema

- está bien

Eran las 4pm y todos ya estaban reunidos en la casa de Inuyasha y discutían sobre el tema……

- no sé cómo podemos comenzar – **dijo desesperada Sango**

- ¿qué tal si empezamos con que son seres misteriosos y que son nocturnos?

- eso ya se sabe

- Ayame tiene razón, tenemos que empezar con algo sorprendente, algo que sea inusual

- ¿como que? – **preguntó Kikio con fastidio**

- que tal si ponemos que no son fáciles de matar

- eso también ya se sabe Inuyasha

- entonces ¿qué?

- pongan que algunos pueden ser resistentes al sol – **dijo Kagome con tono cansado**

- ¿tú crees que algunos sean así? – **cuestionó Sango**

- no lo creo, sino serían invencibles – **comentó Kikio**

- no sé, puede que ella diga la verdad – **apoyó Sango**

- por favor, todos sabemos que solo son personajes ficticios – **dijo kikio**

- que tengan ese privilegio no los hacen invencibles

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso Kagome? – **le preguntó Ayame**

- que siempre hay una forma de matarlos además no todos tienen ese privilegio solo algunos

- tienes una gran imaginación – **observó Miroku**

- si, claro – **Kagome desganada**

- ¿se imaginan que cualquiera de nosotros o de la preparatoria sea un vampiro?

- eso es una tontería Miroku, solo son una leyenda – **comentó Kikio**

- a mí me gustaría conocer a uno de ellos, sería muy interesante – **dijo Inuyasha muy entusiasmado**

- **Kagome**, **sorprendida pero no lo demuestra** - ¿no te daría miedo si uno quiere tomar tu sangre?

- no me da miedo, además sé defenderme muy bien

- yo también se defenderme muy bien y también me gustaría encontrarme con uno – **apoyó Kouga**

- son unos locos, a mi me daría asco y haría lo que fuera para que desaparecieran

- no digas eso Kikio, es muy emocionante estos personajes

- Sanguito tiene razón, además quien sabe si unos de nosotros es un vampiro

- jajaja! – **todos menos Kagome**

- _si supieran que yo soy uno de ellos_ - **mirándolos de reojo muy seria**

- **se da cuenta de su mirada** – ¿_qué esconderá, no voy a parar hasta sabe lo _–

- si seguimos así, no vamos a terminar el trabajo

- entonces no se hable más y sigamos – **sugirió Sango**

Así estuvieron 3 horas y ya era tarde. Cada uno se fue yendo a su casa hasta que se quedaron Kagome e Inuyasha solos….

- ¿de donde sacaste eso de que resisten al sol? – **mirando a Kagome inquisidoramente**

- solo usé mi imaginación - **abriendo la puerta para salir**

- **Inuyasha llega y****cierra la puerta** – ¿por qué presiento que ocultas algo?

- será tu imaginación - **tratando de salir**

- entonces¿por qué huyes?

- ya es tarde y quiero ir a descansar

- no es eso, confía en mí, si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, lo haré

- solo¡déjame en paz! - **lo aparta y sale**

- tarde o temprano lo sabré

Ya en su cuarto…….

- no puedo permitir que descubra mi identidad, tendré que alejarme de ellos apenas terminemos con el trabajo

- ¿estás segura que no quieres que sepan nada? – **le preguntó Shippo**

- sí, ya sabes que no me aceptarían

- yo no creo eso, si me dices que estaban muy emocionados con la idea de conocer a un vampiro….

- pero uno de ellos no estaba de acuerdo, es más, dijo que haría lo que fuera por eliminarlos

- pero ¿qué podría hacer?

- podría ir a los medios de comunicación y decir que soy un vampiro e inconscientemente podría ponerme en riesgo, ya que Naraku me encontraría

- eso sí sería un problema

- ya tengo sueño, buenas noches Shippo

- buenas noches Kag

Así pasó la semana y era un sábado por la tarde e Inuyasha tenía una idea de pasarla bien…… acompañado

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Bye!


	6. Conquistando el corazón de Kagome

¡Hola hoy este fic cumple un año!!!!!!!!!!

**Notas de la autora**

_Pensamientos_

diálogos –

_Diálogos por teléfono_

(cachetadas)

**Capítulo Nº 5: Conquistando el corazón de Kagome**

Así pasó la semana y era un sábado por la tarde e Inuyasha tenía una idea de pasarla bien…… acompañado

-¿qué crees que haces aquí? - **viendo a Inuyasha sonriente y con un ramo de flores en su puerta**

-pues, pensé que podría acompañarte en este día tan hermoso

-¿qué pasa si no quiero?

-te obligaré

-si, claro - **de forma despectiva**

-te traje estas flores, espero que te gusten - **entregándoselas**

-gracias y ¡adiós! - **trata de cerrarle la puerta pero Inuyasha lo impide**

-lo siento pero no me voy - **entrando a la casa**

-¿cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi casa?

- deberías ponerlas en agua o se marchitarán - **sentándose en el sillón cómodamente**

-eres imposible - **yéndose a poner las flores en agua**

-y ¿vives sola?

-sí, por….. - **es interrumpida por Shippo con Kirara en sus brazos**

-Kagome¿quién es él? - **dijo Shippo señalando a Inuyasha**

-¿tú vives con ella? - **dirigiéndose a Shippo**

-sí - **sin darse cuenta de la situación**

-¿enserio? Pero ella me dijo que vivía sola… - **mirando a Kagome**

-ups, mejor me voy

-no te vayas, me llamo Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- me llamo Shippo - **nervioso**

-¿qué traes ahí, Una gatita? - **mirando a Kirara**

-eh…

-será mejor que vayas a tu habitación Shippo - **dice Kagome mirándolo como diciendo si no te vas, arruinarás todo**

-es cierto, tengo que hacer mi tarea jejeje. Gusto en conocerte Inuyasha¡espero que seamos amigos! - **yendo a su habitación**

-tenlo por seguro

-y bien¿ya te vas?

-¿por qué me mentiste?

-no tengo que responderte a tus preguntas¿o sí?

-somos amigos y quiero conocerte más

-¿quién te dijo que somos amigos?

-vamos Kagome, quiero que seamos buenos amigos – _y quizás más adelante, novios_ -

-¿por qué no te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz?

-si te refieres a Kikio no me gusta en realidad es una pesada

-que raro, no parece

-lo que pasa es que ella es muy engreída, cree que puede tener todo lo que quiere pero yo no la amo, ya estaba pensando terminar con ella definitivamente y cuando pase eso, tendré el camino libre para enamorarte

-¿ya te vas?

-no, a propósito¿tu gatita tiene dos colas?

- ¿y _recién se da cuenta?_ - creo que ya estás alucinando

-no lo creo - **suspicazmente**

- ¿por qué no me dejas en paz, qué es lo que quieres?

-ya te he dicho, quiero conocerte, sé que escondes algo y no me lo quieres decir

-esa no es una excusa para venir a mi casa sin que te haya invitado y ¡empezar a indagar en mi vida! - **poniéndose furiosa**

-vamos preciosa, no te pongas así - **abrazándola**

- **muy sonrojada** - pero¿qué haces¡Suéltame! - **retorciéndose**

- tranquila pequeña, no te haré daño - **le besa la cabeza** - ¿por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que ocultas? Pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré - **suena su celular**

- ¿sí? - **soltándola**

- _Inu, querido¿ no me invitas a salir hoy?_

- lo siento Kikio, pero no puedo estoy muy ocupado y ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas Inu – _al menos tú no_ – **viendo a Kagome**

-_pero Inu, yo…_

- lo siento pero estoy muy ocupado - **cuelga**

- será mejor que te vayas, no me gustaría tener problemas con tu "novia"

- está bien, pero no me voy a dar por vencido y créeme que descubriré tu secreto y conquistaré tu corazón pequeña - **le da un corto beso en los labios y se va**

- ¡es un hombre imposible!

-a mí me parecía sincero y dispuesto a todo con tal dy lograr su objetivo - **bajando las escaleras**

- solo espero que nunca lo descubra

- sabes que es muy probable que sí se descubra tu identidad

- lo sé¡por eso no quería que Inuyasha sepa que tú vives conmigo!

- deberías decirle la verdad

- ¡no!

- ¡pero el está dispuesto a protegerte!

-él no sabe nada de mí¿tú crees que él me pueda proteger de Naraku?

-no - **agachando la cabeza**

- es mejor que no sepa de mí, así no correrá peligro

-pero tú lo quieres verdad - **inquisidoramente**

- ¿pero qué dices Shippo? - **sonrojándose**

- admítelo Kagome, te gusta

- sabes que no puede ser, es mejor mantenerme alejada lo más que pueda de él

- si tú lo dices

Llegó de nuevo el lunes y les tocaba exponer el trabajo grupal y por sorteo le tocó exponer a Inuyasha claro que era interrumpido a cada rato por silbidos y piropos por parte de las chicas del salón. Pero a pesar de eso, Inuyasha estaba feliz porque podía ver la cara de Kagome que trataba inútilmente esconder sus celos. A las finales se sacaron la mayor nota en su presentación. Llegó la hora del recreo estaban en la sombra del árbol favorito de Kagome (como siempre estaba trepada en una de las ramas) todos estaban disfrutando su almuerzo.

-ya quisiera tener la suerte de Inuyasha de atraer a las chicas así

-tú nunca vas a cambiar¿verdad Miroku?

-¿qué puedo hacer?, así soy yo Ayamesita - **con un guiño**

- estuvo muy bien la exposición – **opinó Sango**

-si, hasta nos sacamos la mayor nota a que sí ¿Sanguito?

-conmigo exponiendo, era lógico – **presumió Inuyasha**

-claro Inu, tú eres el mejor – **ronroneó Kikio abrazándolo**

- **quitándosela de encima** - Kikio, tenemos que hablar en la salida

- claro¿pero qué es?

-ya lo sabrás

- ¿y a ti qué te pareció la exposición Kagome? - **preguntó Miroku mirándola desde abajo**

-**sonrojada pero el único que se dio cuenta fue Inuyasha** - bien

- solamente bien¿o te fascinó? - Inuyasha con una GRAN sonrisa

- ¡déjame en paz!

- vaya que carácter¿no sé por qué seguimos aquí si ella no quiere ser nuestra amiga?

-tal vez porque a pesar de eso, es mejor que tú Kikio

-¿que dices, ella mejor que yo? No me hagas reír Sango

-pero si es la verdad, aquí nadie te quiere

-eso es cierto, tú eres una niña mimada y engreída, solo te aceptamos porque eres la novia de Inuyasha – **apoyó Ayame**

-chicas, ya no peleen - **Miroku trata de calmar el ambiente**

Suena el timbre y todos vuelven a clases las cuales fueron un "tormento" para Kagome ya q Inu le paraba diciendo lo hermosa q era y algunos piropos, los cuales hacían q ella se sonrojara y para disimular que le gustaba todo lo que le decía le daba un pisotón para que se callara, pero eso no lo detenía. Así fue hasta que llego la hora de salida y Kagome logró escaparse a tiempo antes que Inuyasha la retuviera.

Luego de todo eso, Inuyasha y Kikio estaban en el parque…..

- y bien¿de que querías hablarme?

- kikio, yo quería decirte que lo nuestro no puede seguir

- ¡¿qué?! cómo puedes decirme eso, tú sabes que te quiero Inuyasha

- lo siento kikio, pero yo no te amo

- es por esa tal Kagome¿verdad?

- ¿cómo sabes que es por ella?

- porque se nota cómo la miras pero déjame decirte que esto no se va a quedar así¡te juro que tarde o temprano los haré pagar! - **se va corriendo**

- por fin me libro de ella

En la noche Kagome se alistaba para dormir cuando recibe una llamada…

- ¿bueno?

-_hola princesa_

- ¿otra vez tú Inuyasha?

- _solo quería desearte las buenas noches, pero si gustas puedo ir a dártelas personalmente_

- ¿cómo supiste mi número de teléfono?

- _tengo contactos_

- ¿por qué haces todo esto?

- _ya te he dicho, me has robado mi corazón y lo único que puedo hacer, es enamorarte para poder estar contigo aunque sé que tú también me quieres_ - **con una sonrisa**

- **sonrojada** - no sé de lo que hablas

- ¿_a no?, entonces¿ por qué estabas tan molesta cuando las chicas del salón me silbaban y mandaban piropos?_

- ha sido tú imaginación y será mejor que me vaya a dormir -** cuelga**

-ya caerás pequeña

Así pasaron 2 semanas y todos estaban felices de que Inuyasha haya terminado con Kikio y para celebrarlo se habían puesto de acuerdo de salir un sábado en la tarde claro que Kagome no tenía pensado ir pero………

- ¿no vas a salir con tus amigos? - **preguntó Shippo sentado en el piso de la sala jugando un videojuego**

- no - **sentada en el sillón**

- ¿sigues con esa idea de ignorarlos?

- sí

- pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso¿tú tampoco verdad Kirara?

- ¡miu!

- pues no pienso salir con ellos - **suena el timbre**

- yo voy a abrir – **dijo Shippo corriendo hacia la puerta**

- **negando con la cabeza** - no tiene remedio

-¿donde está la princesa de este hermoso palacio? - **Inuyasha entra**

- ay no – **Kagome se tapa la cara con las manos**

- **Inuyasha se arrodilla delante de ella** - su alteza, aquí le traigo un ramo d rosas q no se comparan con su belleza

-y ahora ¿que quieres? - **mirándolo indiferente aunque por dentro se moría por abrazarlo y besarlo**

- ¿así recibes a este galán?

- **Shippo cogiendo las rosas** - yo las voy a poner en agua, que la pasen bien tórtolos. Vámonos Kirara - **se van**

-y bien¿nos vamos?

- yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo - **viendo a Inuyasha que tiene una gran sonrisa**

- recuerda que quedamos en vernos todos en la cafetería Shikon con los demás

- ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo, yo no

-vamos princesa, yo no me voy sin tí

- ¡eres un pesado!

- sólo cuando enamoro a una bella mujer como tú -** le guiña el ojo**

- ¿no tengo otra opción?

- bueno…. Podríamos quedarnos aquí y contar nuestras vidas para conocernos mejor - **acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro**

- **parándose** - mejor vámonos

- **imitándola** - esta bien, princesa pero ¿no deberíamos llevarnos al pequeño Shippo?

- **Shippo desde arriba** - no se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien

-bueno en ese caso, vámonos

- como quieras

Al llegar se encontraron con un cuadro d lo más normal…

-¡pervertido! (Plass!)

- yo no fui¡fue mi mano!

- ¿otra vez con lo mismo? – **preguntó Inuyasha llegando con Kagome tomados de la mano**

- vaya, veo que estas progresando mi querido amigo - **Miroku viéndolos llegar**

-pues ya vez - **apretando suavemente la mano de Kagome**

- **Kagome sonrojada** - ¿y qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿qué les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones? – **aportó Ayame divertida**

- es una buena idea cariño –** apoyó Kouga y se besan**

- ¿por qué no podemos hacer eso Sanguito?

- ¡porque eres un mujeriego y un pervertido!

- pues nosotros ya nos hicimos novios - **dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome con ternura**

- vaya trabajas rápido Inuyasha – **picó Miroku**

- ¡eso no es verdad! – **negó Kagome**

-no te avergüences cariño, es normal – **Inuyasha** **abrazándola**

- ¡déjame en paz! - **tratando de soltarse**

- bueno, vámonos – **Sango comenzando a caminar**

-¡sí! -**todos menos Kagome**

Al llegar al parque de diversiones Miroku e Inuyasha querían ir al túnel del amor, otros querían ir a la montaña rusa "Kouga, Sango y Ayame" y otros "Kagome" querían ir al la casa del terror así que se dividieron así: Inuyasha y Kagome a la casa del terror (a petición de Kagome) Sango y Miroku a la montaña rusa, Kouga y Ayame a la casa de los espejos. Todos de decidieron que dejarían el túnel del amor para el último.

**Inu y Kag:**

Estaban caminando dentro de la casa del terror mientras veían cómo aparecían fantasmas, sombies, vampiros, hombres lobo, etc. Inuyasha veía fijamente a Kagome quien no se inmutaba en absoluto al ver las criaturas, al contrario se reía al ver a un hombre disfrazado de vampiro que intentaba asustarlos. Luego de salir de la casa del terror, fueron por unos algodones de azúcar cortesía de Inuyasha….

- vaya que eres valiente, creí que gritarías del susto

- eso no me asusta y mucho menos esos falsos vampiros, al contrario me hacían reír al ver que trataban de parecerse a uno real jajaja

- es la primera vez que te veo sonreír - **mirándola fijamente**

- **sonrojada **- no digas tonterías¿y a donde vamos a ir ahora?

- ¿qué te parece si nos vamos al túnel del amor y nos quedamos allí por varias horas? - **acercándosele peligrosamente**

- **retrocede hasta toparse con una pared** - no digas estupideces¡yo no entraría ahí contigo nunca!

- **rozando su nariz con la de Kagome** - ¿eso crees?, yo podría obligarte a entrar conmigo - **la abraza**

- ¡suéltame! - **se retuerce**

Inuyasha hace caso omiso a sus peticiones, primero roza sus labios con los de ella sujetándola de la cintura y luego de esa caricia la besa muy tiernamente mientras que ella se le resiste al principio pero luego le corresponde poco a poco…..

Soy muy mala verdad, lo deje en un momento tan lindo jejeje pero solo yo sé ¿qué pasará después? muajajaja espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les puedo adelantar que Kagome va a caer en los encantos de Inuyasha. ¡Cuídense mucho!


	7. Complicaciones

Hola, aquí les traigo otro capi…

**Notas de la autora**

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos -

**Capítulo Nº 6: Complicaciones**

Inuyasha hace caso omiso a sus peticiones, primero roza sus labios con los de ella sujetándola de la cintura y luego la besa muy tiernamente mientras que ella se le resiste al principio pero luego le corresponde poco a poco hasta que se quedaron sin aliento

- ¿ves que no te soy indiferente? – **dijo ****Inuyasha** **con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

- es mejor que te mantengas alejado de mí, no sabes absolutamente nada de mi vida y créeme que no te va a gustar

- cómo sabes que no me va a gustar si no me has comentado nada al respecto - **acariciándole la mejilla suavemente**

- por favor Inuyasha, déjame en paz - **mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos**

-lo siento, pero no puedo te amo demasiado aunque no lo creas - **la mira tiernamente**

-Inuyasha - **lo abraza mientras que él le acaricia su cabello**

-shh, tranquila puedes confiar en mí princesa, yo te voy a proteger - **le besa en la cabeza**

- gracias

**San y Mir:**

- tengo miedo - **viendo lo grande que era la montaña rusa**

- no te preocupes Sanguito mientras estés conmigo no te va a pasar nada

- no me fío de ti

- ¿por qué dices eso Sanguito?

- no te hagas el tonto que sé que cuando encuentres la oportunidad vas a meterme la mano

-cómo crees Sanguito, yo no sería capaz

-si claro y yo soy una exterminadora de mounstros

**Kou**** y ****Aya**

- ¡esto es un laberinto!

- sí pero no te preocupes yo sé donde está la salida

- ¿seguro?

- claro - **nervioso**

- a mí me late que no lo sabes

-sí lo sé, es por allí - **señalando hacia un pasadizo**

-solo espero que no nos perdamos aquí - **preocupada**

- _yo también_ –

Felizmente para Kouga, esa era la salida. Luego todos siguieron con todos los juegos hasta que llegó el momento de entrar al túnel del amor y todos se reunieron en la entrada…

- ¡yo no pienso entrar con este pervertido!

-oh vamos Sanguito, te prometo no hacerte nada

- esta bien, pero si me haces algo ¡te corto las manos!

- jajaja Pues, será mejor que se las cortes de una vez - **dijo ****Kouga**

- será mejor q entremos antes q se haga más tarde – **recomendó ****Ayame**

- ¡sí! - **todos menos ****Kagome**

Entraron así: Kouga y Ayame primero, luego Sango y Miroku. Por último Inuyasha y Kagome, la cual fue arrastrada por Inuyasha.

Kouga y Ayame tuvieron un lindo y romántico paseo mientras que Miroku no tuvo tanta suerte ya que al poco tiempo no pudo controlarse y termino con una GRAN marca en su mejilla y colgando del bote. Por otro lado, Inuyasha tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, claro que ella se resistía primero pero después se rindió al calor de sus brazos.

- no sabes cuánto he deseado este momento princesa

- a mí no me gusta nada estar aquí contigo

-no mientas, yo sé que te gusto - **acercándose a sus labios**

- no espe…..

Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que Inuyasha cubrió sus labios con los de ella. Inuyasha trataba de expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella en ese beso.

- te amo, y no me pienso rendir princesa

- creo que no tengo otra salida – _solo espero que no me rechace al saber qué soy… si es que se entera_ – **se acurruca en su pecho**

- y bien, te rindes - **con una enorme sonrisa**

-de acuerdo, me rindo - **sonríe**

Se dieron un tierno y largo beso. Al terminar el recorrido fueron a comer pizza y cada pareja se fue por su lado…..

- valió la pena sacarte de tu casa – **dijo ****Inuyasha**** sonriéndole**

- aún pienso que es mala idea esta relación – **haciéndose la difícil**

- no entiendo por qué, yo te quiero y tú también

- sí

-es mejor que entres ya hace un poco de frío, además Shippo debe estar preocupado por tí

- gracias por llevarme

- no gracias a ti por amarme como yo a ti - **se dan un beso**

- nos vemos

- que sueñes conmigo jejeje

- muy gracioso - **entra a su casa**

- ¿cómo te fue? por esa cara diría que ya tienes novio – **notó ****Shippo**

- pues…. Si - **sonrojada**

- ¿es ese chico llamado Inuyasha?

- sí¿te cae bien?

- me parece un buen chico, estoy seguro que te aceptará como eres

-eso espero - **suspira**

Así pasó el fin de semana y llegó otra vez el lunes, pero con una desagradable sorpresa para Kagome… todos estaban tomando su almuerzo en el mismo lugar de siempre solo que Kagome se sentó con ellos

- han escuchado las noticias – **les preguntó Sango**

-no - **todos menos ****Ayame**

- yo oí que encontraron a 2 personas que les habían succionado la sangre – **comentó ****Ayame**** preocupada**

- y dicen que tenían dos pequeños agujeros en sus cuellos

- me pregunto si realmente han sido atacadas por vampiros – **dijo ****Miroku**** pensativo**

- me gustaría ver uno, sería interesante

- pero¿que harías te ataca Inuyasha? – **preguntó ****Kouga**

-se defenderme muy bien lobo

- ¿no te daría miedo o asco? - **Kagome**** un poco sorprendida por la reacción de todos**

- realmente no

-me pregunto si algunos pueden resistir el sol – **cuestionó Sango**

- de eso no hay duda – dijo **Kagome**** en susurro pero ****Inu**** si escuchó**

Después de eso siguieron pasando las horas, Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigían a sus casas…

- ¿te gustaría encontrarte con algún vampiro?

- no – _porque sé que son secuaces de __Naraku_

-me pregunto, si sabes algo al respecto - **mirándola fijamente**

- como crees¿q- q podría saber yo d- de esas criaturas? - **muy nerviosa**

- no lo sé, dímelo tú

- cambiemos d tema¿quieres?

- no, no quiero

- Inu por favor - **suplicante**

- me encanta que me digas Inu - **besándola**

-Váyanse a un hotel

- ¡Shippo!

- ¿qué? si van a hacer eso, mejor háganlo cuando estén solos y en un lugar privado no en medio de la calle – **llega con sus amigos**

-es cierto, da asco – **dijo ****Souta**

- ¡guak! – **expresó ****Kohaku**

- ¿quiénes son ustedes? - **preguntó ****Kagome**

- ellos son mis amigos Kohaku y Souta

- ¡hola! - **Saludaron los dos**

- así que ellos fueron los de la travesura de los vestidores¿verdad? – **cuestionó ****Kagome**

- bue- bueno yo – **balbuceo ****Kohaku**

- ¿cómo puede saber que fuimos nosotros? – **preguntó ****Souta**** muy nervioso**

- eso me pregunto yo también - **Inuyasha**** mirándola de reojo**

- es…. Que los ví

- yo la ví escondida cuando estábamos haciendo eso - **Shippo**** tratando de salvarla**

- y ¿por qué no nos dijo nada?

- porque no quería que castigaran a Shippo - **muy pero muy nerviosa**

- bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos a tu casa Kohaku, se nos va hacer tarde

- sí Shippo¡nos vemos!

- ¿para qué vas a su casa? – **preguntó ****Kagome** **dirigiéndose a ****Shippo**

- tenemos que hacer un trabajo grupal, trataré de no llegar muy tarde

- está bien, cuídense

- creo que tenemos tu casa para nosotros solos – señaló **Inuyasha**** sonriendo pícaramente**

- ni siquiera lo pienses – **entrando a su casa seguida de ****Inuyasha**

Llegan a su casa y deciden tomar un pequeño refrigerio sentados en la sala mientras Kirara los mira atentamente…

- me extraña que tu gata tenga 2 colas

- sí a mi también - **mintió**

- ¿cómo sabías que habían sido ellos los de la broma en los vestidores?

- eh, pura intuición

- mentirosa

-es mejor que no sepas mucho de mí

- ¿por qué?

- porque podrías poner tu vida en peligro - **acariciándole la mejilla**

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- no me hagas caso, será mejor que te vayas - **parándose**

- aún no hemos terminado de hablar

- yo sí, nos vemos mañana - **abriéndole la puerta**

-está bien pero tarde o temprano sabré tu secreto princesa - **se besan tiernamente**

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en su salón ya que tenían las 2 primeras horas sin profesor y estaban conversando sobre las noticias d la mañana.

- otra vez se han encontrado personas sin nada de sangre - **dijo Sango**

- esto cada vez se parece a una película de terror – **bromeó ****Miroku**

- ya me está dando miedo, aunque siento mucha curiosidad – **comentó ****Ayame**

- cómo se verán los vampiros¿Serán pálidos como en las películas? – **preguntó ****Kouga**** pensativo**

- no estoy muy seguro¿tú qué dices Kagome?

- yo creo que no - **muy segura, luego siente la mirada penetrante de ****Inuyasha**

- estás muy segura de ello

- es solo una opinión Inu - **nerviosa**

- bueno, creo que debemos tener cuidado de no encontrarnos con uno hambriento – **sugirió ****Ayame**** entre risas**

- tienes razón, no quisiera perderte Ayame - **mirándola tiernamente**

- ni yo a ti Kouga

- ¿por qué no podemos estar así, Sanguito?

-será porque no puedes mantener tus manos quietas

- no es justo, mi mano tiene vida

- no hagas berrinche – **advirtió ****Inuyasha**

-no es buena idea que se acerquen a un vampiro sólo para saber su apariencia –**recomendó ****Kagome**** inquieta**

- no te preocupes cariño, si nos encontramos uno, sabremos defendernos

-es cierto, nosotros sabemos un poco de artes marciales

- en eso tienes razón Sango, me acuerdo cuando peleaba con Inuyasha yo siempre ganaba – **presumió ****Kouga**

-no mientas q yo siempre era el q ganaba – **retó ****Inuyasha**

- ya quisieras perro

- chicos, dejen de pelear

- Miroku tiene razón, además, han notado que Kikio ya no está por aquí?

- ahora que lo dices Sango, no la he visto - **dijo ****Kouga**

- tú sabes algo Inuyasha, desde que hablaste ese día con ella no se la ha vuelto a ver – **lo picó ****Miroku**

- sólo sé que se trasladó a otra escuela pero no se donde ni me interesa

- es mejor estar sin ella, solo era un presumida

- en eso tienes razón Sanguito

Así pasaron algunos días hasta que llegó un día el cual Kagome quiso que nunca llegara. Ella e Inuyasha habían ido a cenar y en una esquina aparece un vampiro vagabundo………..

-al fin te encontramos princesa

-¿princesa? – **cuestionó ****Inuyasha**** mirando a ****Kagome**

- no sé de lo que estarán hablando - **asustada**

- no te hagas la tonta¿o es que acaso este humano no sabes que eres una vampireza?

-¿eso es cierto, Kagome?

- será mejor que te vayas de aquí - **empujando a ****Inuyasha**

- no me iré sin ti

- en ese caso morirás y me llevaré a la princesa – **dijo el vagabundo abalanzándose a ****Inuyasha**

- ¡no lo permitiré! – **Kagome**** se transforma le clava sus largas uñas en el corazón**

- maldita… tarde o……. temprano…. El señor Naraku…. Te encontrará - **desaparece**

- es mejor que te alejes de mí, corres grave peligro si sigues conmigo – **le advirtió a ****Inuyasha**** volviendo a su estado normal**

- no pienso alejarme de ti, te amo no me importa lo que seas ni que peligro corra te prometí que te protegería y lo pienso hacer princesa - **la abraza** **le levanta la barbilla y la besa suavemente hasta q poco a poco aumenta la intensidad del beso**

- tengo miedo que te pase algo malo - **acurrucándose en sus brazos**

- no me importa, yo no te pienso dejar

Después d esto, empieza a llover y como todavía estaban un poco lejos de la casa de Kagome, Inuyasha le propone llevarla a su casa hasta que pare la lluvia.

Al llegar a la casa de Inuyasha pudo a observar que todo estaba algo sucio y en desorden típico de un chico que vive solo, la condujo a su cuarto y le prestó algo de su ropa

-será mejor que me des tu ropa para meterla en la secadora mientras puedes ponerte este pantalón y este polo - **mostrándole las prendas**

- gracias, tú también deberías de cambiarte -**viendo** **que estaba igual de empapado q ella**

- si tienes razón voy a cambiarme en el baño de visitas, tú puedes cambiarte aquí – **se va no sin antes coger algo de ropa**

- nunca pensé que podría amarme una humano a pesar de lo que soy, solo espero que no me encuentren antes de haber disfrutado de su amor – **terminando de vestirse**

- te aseguro que eso no pasará – **le aseguró ****Inuyasha**** entrando con cuidado en la habitación**

-¿cómo entras sin preguntar antes, Qué tal si todavía no estaba vestida?

- en ese caso hubiera sido mejor para mí¿no crees? – **mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con picardía**

- eres igual a Miroku –**lanzándole un almohada**

- ¿quieres algo de comer? Tengo ramen

- ahora que me acuerdo, Miroku me dijo que te gustaba el ramen hasta podrías morir si no hay ramen

- el siempre exagera, si no hay ramen, me volvería loco - **suelta una carcajada**

- eres imposible - **se dirige a él**

Luego de unos minutos, los dos comen su ramen……. Quiero decir que Inuyasha devora su ramen mientras Kagome lo mira atentamente y se reía de sus modales. Inuyasha al darse cuenta le empieza a hacerle cosquillas y en un momento la queda mirándola a los ojos mientras acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa primero tierno pero luego aumenta la intensidad y……….

¡Sí, Soy mala! Lo sé, pero me gusta dejarlo así. En el próximo capítulo hay lemon así que no se lo pierdan.


	8. Una noche inolvidable

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Aquí les traigo el capítulo esperado…

**Notas de la autora**

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos -

**Capítulo N° 7: Una noche inolvidable**

Luego de unos minutos, los dos comen su ramen……. Quiero decir que Inuyasha devora su ramen mientras Kagome lo mira atentamente y se ríe de sus modales. Inuyasha al darse cuenta le empieza a hacerle cosquillas y en un momento la queda mirando a los ojos mientras acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa primero tierno pero luego aumenta la intensidad haciendo que Kagome empiece a suspirar mientras el baja sus besos por su garganta donde se entretiene besando, succionando y mordiendo ligeramente.

Kagome sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo mientras que Inuyasha baja hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos y le quita poco a poco la ropa hasta dejar a Kagome desnuda, él se separa un poco para observarla haciendo que Kagome se sonroje intensamente y se tape los pechos

-no te avergüences amor, eres preciosa

- Inu- yasha…

- tranquila preciosa, lo haré despacio

- te amo

- yo también cariño

Y con esas palabras Inuyasha reanudó su tarea de recorrer el cuerpo de Kagome lentamente y con amor. Ella se sentía en la gloria pero no se quedaba atrás y se dispuso a desnudar lentamente a Inuyasha para luego pasar sus manos por sus brazos, espalda y pecho mientras lo oye suspirar su nombre

Inuyasha siente que Kagome le llena de caricias y suspirando posa una mano en su seno derecho masajeando suavemente mientras que su boca da leves besos y chupones en su otro seno arrancando gemidos de placer a Kagome después cambio de posición y le da el mismo placer al otro seno

-Inu- yasha… mm

- ¿estás…. Segura…. De… esto,… Kagome?...

Ella no respondió solo se dedicó en besarlo apasionadamente y abrir las piernas para que Inuyasha tenga acceso a su interior.

Kagome sentía como Inuyasha entraba lentamente rompiendo la barrera con cuidado a provocando que suelte un gemido de dolor

-es- tás bien?

- sí… - **lo besa**

Después de un momento empieza a moverse lentamente jadeando el nombre de Kagome quien coloca sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para una penetración más profunda la cual hace que ella gimiera alto y se moviera al compás de él.

Poco a poco iban aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos mientras alcanzaban el delicioso clímax haciéndolos gritar sus nombres…..

Después de recuperar el aliento, Inuyasha sale del interior de Kagome y se echa a su costado y recarga a Kagome sobre su pecho mientras coge su ropa y tapa lo necesario..

-esto fue maravilloso¿verdad princesa?

- te amo Inu

- y yo a ti más princesa

-¿En verdad no me tienes miedo Inuyasha?

- por supuesto que no, te amo más que a mi vida y te protegeré de quien sea

- pero es muy peligroso, ellos no son fuertes, pero hay otros que no se matan con facilidad

- para mí no hay nada difícil

- los vampiros que te digo no se matan con simples golpes o estacas, si no con un arma especial que mis padres han tratado de encontrar sin éxito

- no importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré y… hablando de tus padres, cuéntame sobre ti

- bueno, mis padres son los Reyes de Osaka nuestra raza es diferente ya que nosotros podemos estar a la luz del día y los humanos no nos pueden matar por nuestros grandes poderes, pero un vampiro de nuestra misma raza si puede matarnos o herirnos gravemente. Mis padres me criaron como una humana, nunca he bebido sangre para alimentarme - **ve que ****Inu**** se sorprende**- me he acostumbrado a comer como los humanos desde pequeña era muy feliz hasta que cumplí 17 años cuando apareció Naraku y le decía a mi papá que me quería por esposa pero él sabía que no me agradaba, un día quiso abusar de mí y lo echaron del reino.

- ese maldito me las va a pagar cuando lo vea

- no creo que puedas a menos que te conviertas en un vampiro como yo

- ¿y si te dijera que quiero ser como tú? - **mirándola seriamente**

- no te dejaría, es duro ser un vampiro ya que siempre tendrás el temor de que te descubran los humanos

- no me importa

- ¡no pienso hacerlo! - **se comienza a vestir**

- no te pongas así, yo quiero ser como tú porque te amo - **la abraza**

- pero tengo miedo que te pase algo - **soltando un par de lágrimas**

- no va a pasar eso, te amo demasiado como para dejar que algo así ocurra - **le acaricia la mejilla**

- es mejor que lo pienses porque no tendrás una vida normal a partir de ese momento

- pero tú tienes una vida normal en la preparatoria

- pero siempre ando preocupada por si me llegan a descubrir los humanos o Naraku, no es fácil ser un vampiro Inuyasha vas a tener muchos enemigos

- no me importa - **la besa**

- de todas formas déjame pensarlo

- está bien, pero no te tardes preciosa - **le guiña el ojo**

- y por favor no le digas a los chicos qué soy en realidad

- ¿por qué?

- no quiero ponerlos en peligro

- está bien, pero si no me ayudas a convertirme en un vampiro se los digo

- ¡eso no es justo!

- tampoco es justo que no me dejes ser como tú - **le saca la lengua**

- ¡tramposo!

Luego de eso, la acompaña a su casa ya que eran las 11 pm. Mientras que en Osaka….

-Parece que ya encontraron a la princesa - **preocupado**

- ¿por qué dices eso Sesshomaru?

- he sentido que la princesa se ha transformado y eso solo lo hace para protegerse Kaede

- y ahora¿qué vas a hacer?

- voy a tener que ir para allá y protegerla

- entonces te prepararé algo para que comas en el camino ya que el viaje va a ser largo

- gracias Kaede

- cuídese mucho señor Sesshomaru – **dijo ****Lin**** con tristeza**

- y tú pórtate bien

- ¡sí!

A la primera hora del día siguiente Sesshomaru viaja hacia Tokio. Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se encuentran camino a la preparatoria.

-Y ya te decidiste si me vas a convertir en vampiro¿o no?

- sigo sin querer hacerlo

- Kagome, ya te he dicho que no pasará nada

- aún así, no quiero arriesgarte

- entonces les diré a los chicos que eres una vampiro

- por favor Inuyasha no quiero hacerlo

- pero yo quiero que lo hagas - **mirándola tiernamente**

-ni siquiera a Shippo lo he hecho y eso que el me a insistido miles de veces

- pero Shippo es Shippo y yo soy yo, así que me conviertes o les digo a los chicos la verdad

- **después d un largo silencio **- ¡está bien! No tengo otra opción

- no, no la tienes - **le da un beso de recompensa**

En el receso, estaban en el lugar de siempre cuando de pronto se les acerca un joven muy bien parecido…

-Kagome, tenemos que hablar - **muy serio**

- ¿y quien se supone que eres? – **preguntó ****Inuyasha** **desconfiado**

- Inuyasha, chicos, el es mi mejor amigo Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ellos son Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga y mi novio Inuyasha – **Kagome**** presentó a cada uno**

- gusto en conocerlos, si me disculpan tengo que hablar con Kagome

- yo también voy - **dijo ****Inuyasha**** parándose**

- no, esto es entre ella y yo

- tranquilo Sesshomaru, el puede venir - **Kagome**** toma la mano de ****Inu**

- esta bien, vamos - **se dirige a un sitio alejado**

- ya venimos chicos – **avisó ****Kagome**

- esta bien - **todos se quedan extrañados**

- ¿qué habrá sucedido?

- no lo sé Miroku, pero creo que puede ser algo relacionado con los sucesos de hace poco

- Sango tiene razón, he notado que Kagome se ha mostrado muy nerviosa desde entonces

- yo concuerdo con Ayame, hay algo que nos están ocultando, no solo Kagome sino también Inuyasha

- pero Kouga, es lógico que entre ellos no haya secretos son novios así como entre tú y yo no los hay¿o sí? - **mirándolo suspicazmente**

- claro que no preciosa - **la abraza**

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban algo preocupados por lo sucedido últimamente…

-¿en verdad, mis padres murieron? - **sollozando en los brazos de ****Inu**

- lo siento Kagome, no pude hacer nada Naraku casi me mata y no me hubiera gustado que te quedaras sola y sin protección

- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- he estado investigando sobre esa espada que tus padres han tratado de encontrar, pero aún no encuentro nada que nos sirva para hallarla

- ¿esa espada tiene poderes? - **preguntó ****Inuyasha**** acariciando lentamente el cabello de ****Kagome**** quien aún lloraba en sus brazos**

- así es, esa espada tiene grandes poderes si cae en manos equivocadas podría destruir una nación entera. En cambio si lo utilizamos para el bien, purificará todo ser de oscuro corazón

- entiendo¿esa espada lo puede utilizar cualquier vampiro?

- no cualquiera, solo los de alto rango como Kagome o yo

- ¿tú qué vienes a ser de Kagome? - **mirándolo con desconfianza**

- soy su mejor amigo, pero la considero como mi hermana pequeña

- ¿qué es lo que Naraku quiere en realidad?

- él quería ser el Rey de Osaka y convertir a Kagome en su Reina, pero yo me infiltre con sus hombres para saber lo que planeaba. Los reyes no sabían que lo hacía con la intensión de salvar el reino y me creyeron un traidor, cuando Naraku atacó el castillo, yo salvé a la princesa antes de que Naraku la encontrara y la envié hacia acá pero cuando quise ayudar a sus padres había llegado tarde. Naraku se enteró que la ayudé a escapar y trató de matarme pero pude huir a tiempo con heridas graves.

- si Naraku logró vencer a los reyes, eso quiere decir que es muy poderoso

- por eso necesitamos la espada, mientras esté acá trataré de averiguar sobre su paradero y a la vez protegeré a Kagome - **viendo que empezaba a quedarse dormida**- es mejor que la llevemos a casa, debe estar muy cansada

- yo iré por nuestras cosas total ya va a tocar el timbre de salida

- está bien

Después de esa conversación, se dirigieron a la casa de Kagome y se sentaron en la sala para seguir conversando mientras Shippo se quedó con ella muy preocupado…

-Aún no me explico, cómo es que son novios - **dijo ****Sesshomaru**** con desconfianza**

- yo la amo sea lo que sea, es más, le he pedido que me convierta en uno de ustedes

- ¿estás seguro de eso?

- si, quiero estar con ella siempre y protegerla

- en ese caso ella te tiene que convertir, para que puedas pertenecer a la misma raza de ella

- solo espero que no se arrepienta a último momento

- si pasa eso, yo la convenceré así tenga que amenazarla

- me parece que seremos muy buenos amigos

- solo espero que no le hagas daño porque te juro que te buscaré y te mataré con mis propias manos

- eso no pasará

Inuyasha decidió quedarse a vivir allí así que esa tarde se fue a su casa a preparar todo y en la noche se estaba instalando en una habitación que quedaba al lado de la habitación de Kagome

-¿ya te sientes mejor princesa?

- Inuyasha deja de llamarme princesa¿no me puedes llamar de otra forma?

- haber…. ¿Que tal pequeña? - **muy sonriente**

- ¡no! - **haciéndose la ofendida y gira la cabeza a un lado**

- mmm…. Q tal muñeca?

- no!

- ¿y que tal preciosa?

- puede ser - **girándose hacia él**

- entonces te voy a llamar así a partir de ahora

- me parece muy bien - **sonriendo pícaramente**

- preciosa¿cuándo me convertirás en vampiro?

- ¿por qué tienes que romper el momento?

- dime¿cuándo lo vas a hacer?

- por mí, nunca

- ya hemos hablado de eso preciosa, y déjame decirte que Sesshomaru me va a apoyar en eso

- ¡así que los dos están en mi contra!

- no digas eso, te amo y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tí

- ¿te parece si lo hago mañana en la noche?

- está bien, te amo preciosa

- y yo a tí

Los dos se besan siendo observados por 4 ojos quienes sonríen y los dejan solos…

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, sobre todo el lemon y no se preocupen que habrá más un poco diferentes jejeje, ya tengo en mi cabeza todas esas escenas que me hubieran gustado tener con Inuyasha¿ustedes no?


	9. La conversión de Inuyasha

**-**dialogos –

_Pensamientos_

**Notas de la autora**

**Capítulo N° 8: La conversión de ****Inuyasha**

Los dos se besan siendo observados por 4 ojos quienes sonríen y los dejan solos. A la mañana siguiente tenían la hora de matemáticas libre lo cual aprovecharon para conversar…

-veo que su relación va viento en popa¿verdad?

- pues, sí mi relación con Kagome es muy estrecha… y a ti ¿cómo te va Miroku?

- pues, no tan bien que digamos – respondió mirando de reojo a Sango

- si dejaras de mirar a otras chicas, te haría caso pero hasta entonces no voy a permitirte que te me acerques

- pero Sanguito, tú sabes que eras la única para mí

- es muy feo que tu novio mire a otra – reprendió Ayame

- tampoco sería bonito si tu novia mira a otro – Kouga apoyó a Miroku

- yo creo que hay que tener confianza el uno al otro

- Kagome tiene razón, nosotros nos tenemos mucha confianza y nos va muy bien

- eso sí es amor del bueno – comentó Sango

- para mí que pronto habrá boda

- no digas tonterías Miroku, ellos recién son enamorados y ya quieres casarlos

- tal vez Miroku tenga razón Ayame, para mí que estos dos se casan pronto – apoyó Kouga

- bueno, eso ya veremos, todavía es muy pronto para que nosotros lleguemos a eso

- pero espero que no sea mucho tiempo preciosa – se dan un tierno beso

- cuidado y los pillen los profesores

- no les tengo miedo Kouga, por mí pueden venir y ver que amo a esta preciosura que está a mi lado

- no digas eso Inu, que me apenas

- ya quisiera estar como ustedes chicos

- muy pronto Sanguito, muy pronto

- si claro, como si tu dejaras de ser un pervertido

- por ti cualquier cosa

- eso está por verse, no creo que cambies en corto plazo

- yo apoyo a Ayame, yo creo que es difícil que cambies – afirmó Kouga

El día pasó y todo iba normal, después de clases Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a un pequeño bosque donde se acomodaron para contemplar su alrededor…

-me pregunto, que poderes tendré una vez que me haya convertido en vampiro

- no lo sabemos, después de tres días de tu conversión sabremos que habilidades tienes

- ¿y seguiré siendo tan guapo como ahora? – preguntó arrogante

- no lo sé, tal ves seas arrugado y con verrugas por todas partes – bromeó Kagome

- así, pues entonces me tendrás que aceptar como sea

- no seas vanidoso, si sales así me busco otro novio

- eso no lo voy a permitir preciosa

- ¿así… cómo si se puede saber?

- si es necesario te encerraré en tu cuarto y no saldrás hasta que aprendas la lección – le dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- ¿y como crees que aprederé la lección?

- eso déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de eso

- uy, como tiemblo de miedo

- vamos a ver si temblarás de miedo o de otra cosa preciosa

- ya veremos

En el palacio real de Osaka…

-Y bien¿la encontraron?

- uno de nuestros informantes nos ha dicho que puede estar en Kyoto ya que uno de los vagabundos fue muerto ahí por otro vampiro muy poderoso y sospechamos que puede ser la princesa, pero hay una persona que nos puede dar información muy valiosa

- ¿y donde esta esa persona?

- esta por venir a hablar con usted señor Naraku

- espero que sea buena información

- dice que no se arrepentirá

- eso espero, porque sino, pagarás con tu vida Kagura

- si, señor

- y ¿han sabido algo sobre la espada legendaria?

- aún no señor, solo sabemos que sólo el elegido podrá usarla

- o una persona de grandes poderes

- si

- pues, sigan buscándola sino seremos eliminados

- señor¿no será mejor encontrar al elegido primero?

- puede ser, pero no sabemos si ha nacido o no, ni como es

- quiere que llame a la bruja Urasue ella debe saber algo del elegido

- entonces, tráemela inmediatamente

- si, señor – Kagura se retira

- ¡Hakudoshi! – llamó Naraku

- ¿se le ofrece algo, señor?

- dentro de unas semanas me iré a buscar personalmente a la princesa, mientras tu vas buscando la espada legendaria y al elegido

- si, señor

Mientras esto sucedía, alguien estaba preparando un plan para destruir a la Princesa y recuperar lo que era suyo.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban un poco inquietos por la conversión de Inuyasha…

-no estoy segura de que esto sea lo correcto Inuyasha, tu vida cambiará completamente cuando termine la conversión

- ya sabes mi respuesta preciosa, yo lo quiero así además, podremos estar juntos por toda la eternidad amándonos

- ustedes par de tórtolos, es hora de cenar

- ya vamos Sesshomaru – respondió Kagome

- te amo preciosa

- y yo a ti Inu – se besan y se dirigen al comedor

- en verdad¿Inuyasha se va a convertir?

- si Shippo, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso

- recuerda que necesitamos de todo el apoyo posible en esta batalla Kagome, además, sé que él te protegerá

- pero aun así, no me gusta que se arriesgue Sesshomaru

- ¿por qué a él lo conviertes y a mi no?

- porque tu eres un niño que tiene derecho a una vida normal, Shippo, además, si te enamoras de una humana tal vez ella quiera alguien normal

- bueno, en eso tienes razón¿y si me enamoro de uno de vuestras hijas? – Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojan a más no poder

- pues, en ese caso tendrás que… - Kagome es interrumpida por Inuyasha

- eso no va a pasar, no voy a dejar que ninguna de nuestras hijas estén con ningún chico hasta que tengan la edad suficiente

- parece que vamos a tener un problema con los celos de Inuyasha

- parece ser que sí – afirmó Sesshomaru

Después de terminar con la cena, Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigen al cuarto de éste para realizar la conversión

-¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

- lo único que debes hacer, es beber de mi sangre y quedarás en un profundo sueño que durará tres días

- me alegra saber que me liberaré de ir a la prepa

- si pero durante esos tres días tu te transformarás y adquiriras otra apariencia y poderes especiales

- ¿y tendré que entrenar?

- sí, un entrenamiento muy duro

- eso no me suena bien

- arrecuestate para comenzar

- ¿no me das un beso de buena suerte?

- eso no se discute amor

Se dan un largo y tierno beso lleno de amor tratando de darle fuerza el uno al otro. Después Kagome coge una pequeña daga con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en el mango y se corta la muñeca dejando correr su sangre, Inuyasha bebe poco a poco sintiendo como su sangre corre más rápido y poco a poco va cerrando los ojos para luego entregarse a la inconsciencia. Kagome se cubre la herida y la hace sanar con sus poderes, le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se retira a su habitación a descansar.

Hola

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen por la demora pero se borraron todos los capítulos que había escrito por adelantado y ahora tengo que hacerlos de nuevo. Y en cuanto a la apariencia de Inuyasha no se si darle la apariencia como Hanyou (cabello plateado, largo y sedoso con largos colmillos y uñas afiladas y tal vez con sus orejitas) u otra transformación. Espero que me manden su opinión al respecto. Cuídense, bye


	10. El despertar

Hola

Gracias por su apoyo y como la mayoría pidió que tenga la apariencia de un Hanyou pues así será, solo quería saber su opinión ya que me gusta complacer a los lectores….

-conversación telefónica –

**Capítulo N° 9: ****El despertar**

Después de una noche agotadora y tensa, Kagome decide faltar los 2 siguientes días de clases para estar al lado de su amado dándole fuerzas para lo que viene. Mientras Sesshomaru sigue buscando información sobre el paradero de la espada legendaria pero sin tener éxito aunque no es el único buscándola, también Naraku trata de encontrarla pero no lo logra y hoy está de muy mal humor…

-¿todavía no llega esa persona?

- lo siento señor Naraku, pero esa persona dijo que estaría aquí cuando haya acabado de arreglar unos asuntos pero que la espera valdría la pena

- más te vale que sea así Kagura, porque si no, tú pagarás con tu vida, estoy harto de estar rodeado de incompetentes que no son capaces de encontrar a una Princesa

- le aseguro que pronto tendrá a la Princesa Kagome en su poder

- eso espero

- y en cuanto esa preciosidad este en mis manos, me encargaré de hacerle pagar por escapar del castillo – terminó de decir con una estruendosa carcajada

En la hora de almuerzo, Kagome se fue a la habitación de Inuyasha para ver su progreso y vió que le había crecido las uñas y su cabello había cambiado a un plateado pero aún le faltaba crecer los colmillos. Kagome se quedó contemplando a su amado mientras comía su almuerzo. Luego de terminar se recostó a su lado quedándose dormida encontrándose en un sitio muy extraño y frente a ella había una hermosa mujer vestida con ropa muy extraña era como un traje de sacerdotisa cubierta con una armadura que parecía muy resistente…

-¿quién eres tú? – preguntó Kagome

- mi nombre es Midoriko, soy una antigua guerrera del bien que ha venido a darte un mensaje

- ¿un mensaje?

- sí, Kagome, tú eras la elegida para derrotar al mal que es representado por Naraku

- pero¿cómo haré para derrotarlo si no sabemos el paradero de la espada legendaria?

- yo te daré la ubicación de ella a su tiempo, por ahora, debes prepararte para que puedas dominar la espada

- está bien

- tengo entendido que tienes a un protector a tu lado

- bu- bueno sí – dijo Kagome muy sonrojada

- él será muy importante para esta batalla, su ancestro fue el gran perro Inu no Taisho, un gran guerrero

- no sabía de eso

- creo que él tampoco, pero ya se lo informarás a su tiempo mientras tanto sé feliz el tiempo que les quede de paz, ya que después no lo tendrán

- ¿cuándo sabré el paradero de la espada legendaria?

- cuando llegue el momento de pelear, yo te avisaré

- gracias Midoriko

- cuídate mucho Kagome – Midoriko desapareció

Cuando Kagome despertó ya era de noche, decidió levantarse y salir a la sala donde se encontraban Shippo y Sesshomaru quienes estaban sentados en el sofá con una bolsa de pop corn…

-hola chicos

- hola Kagome – saludaron los dos

- tengo algo que contarles – les informó muy seria

- ¿de que se trata Kagome? – preguntó Sesshomaru

- bueno….

Kagome empezó a relatarles lo que soñó ganándose un par de miradas confusas, preocupadas y sorprendidas todo a la vez…

-vamos a tener que esperar a que Midoriko te diga donde se encuentra la espada, mientras tanto tú e Inuyasha entrenarán juntos para hacer crecer sus poderes

- si, pero tengo miedo de no poder manejar esa espada legendaria

- no te preocupes Kagome se que tú podrás salvarnos

- gracias Shippo, solo espero que todo salga bien

- no te preocupes, solo hay que tener esperanza de que ese mounstro será destruido y podremos vivir en paz

- eso espero Sesshomaru, no quisiera que por mi culpa todo se arruine

- por eso vas a entrenar junto a Inuyasha

- estaré encantada de entrenar con él – dijo Kagome muy emocionada

- eso ya lo sabemos, ni que fueramos tontos

- no digas eso Shippo – regañó Kagome

- es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a descansar

- si, estoy agotada

- buenas noches

- buenas noches Shippo – respondieron Sesshomaru y Kagome

Al día siguiente, Kagome fue a ver a Inuyasha y se dio cuenta que le habían salido unas lindas orejitas felpudas y blanquitas sobre su cabeza que parecían atentas a cualquier movimiento o sonido de a su alrededor. Estuvo observándolas por un momento sin saber que hacer hasta que se decidió tocarlas. Las estrujó, acarició y frotó tiernamente dándose cuenta que gracias a eso Inuyasha empezaba a ronronear inconscientemente. Después de entretenerse con las sensibles orejitas se dirigió al comedor donde la esperaban Shippo y Sesshomaru con el desayuno listo para ser devorado.

-buenos días Kagome – saludaron los dos

- buenos días chicos¿han visto a Inuyasha esta mañana?

- ¿no, por qué? – preguntó Shippo

- es que…. Le han salido un par de orejitas de perro bien monas

- debe ser por su antepasado, es normal

- tienes razón Sesshomaru, pero son tan suaves que dan ganas de…

- tranquila Kagome, no te las vayas a comer o dejarás a tu "amado" sin sus "suaves" orejas – la interrumpió Sesshomaru bromeando

- yo quiero ir a verlas

- lo siento Shippo pero va a tener que ser cuando regreses del colegio porque se te hace tarde

- esta bien, pero voy a venir lo más rápido posible para tocarlas a ver si es cierto lo que dices – dijo saliendo de la casa

- cuidado Kagome, no vaya a ser que Shippo termine comiéndose las orejas "suaves" de tu amorcito – rió Sesshomaru saliendo también de la casa

- ja- ja que gracioso

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, una chica de mirada fría estaba en su habitación preparándose para un largo viaje cuando de pronto recibe una llamada…

-¿cuánto te falta para venir?

- no me falta mucho, dentro de un par de días estaré viajando para allá

- más te vale que sea así, las cosas se están poniendo peor conforme el tiempo pasa

- ese no es mi problema, yo puedo llegar cuando quiera

- solo te advierto que "ÉL" se está desesperando

- pues tendrá que esperar hasta que yo llegue si es que quiere que le diga lo que quiere saber

- esperamos que llegue lo más pronto posible si es que no quiere conocer su furia, la estaremos esperando – se corta la conexión

- que sigan esperando, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí antes de ir a ver a ese señor como se llame, muy pronto Inuyasha será sólo para mí y podré deshacerme de esa tal Kagome – termina de decir con una carcajada

A la mañana siguiente (sábado) Kagome, Shippo y Sesshomaru estaban desayunando cuando de pronto alguien aparece en el umbral de la puerta del comedor…

-¡Inu mi amor!

- hola preciosa, me alegra despertar y ser recibido así

- hola Inuyasha¿te has visto al espejo?

- si, pero no entiendo ¿por qué me salieron estas orejas de perro, hay vampiros que tienen sus orejas así? – le preguntó a Kagome que aún seguía abrazada a él

- no, pero primero desayuna para que te lo explique

- si, estoy hambriento

- es lógico, estuviste inconsciente durante 3 días y es mejor que comas bien porque a partir de mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento – informó Sesshomaru

- pero ¿por qué tan pronto?

- no hay tiempo que perder, entrenarás con Kagome

- es una buena noticia – dijo mirando tiernamente a su princesa

- pero los estaré vigilando de cerca para que lo hagan bien y no estén como animales en celo

- oye, eso fue grosero Sesshomaru – reprendió Kagome

- pero si es la verdad – dijo en tono inocente

- chicos, el desayuno se enfría

- es verdad, gracias Shippo – agradeció Kagome

Así pasó el día con una Kagome que no paraba de acariciar las orejitas felpudas de Inuyasha quien trataba de zafarse del agarre sin obtener éxito. Shippo y Sesshomaru reían sin parar la escena sin saber que muy pronto comenzarían los problemas…


	11. Preparativos

-diálogos –

_Pensamientos_

Llamada telefónica

**Capítulo N° 10: Preparativos**

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru levantó a las 4am a Inuyasha y Kagome para que empezaran con su entrenamiento los cuales no estaban muy contentos por ello ya que querían seguir durmiendo por ser Sábado y se suponía que los fines de semana eran para relajarse o para hacer otras cositas….

-Hoy comenzará su entrenamiento el cual va a ayudarlos para tener la suficiente resistencia para utilizar sus poderes al máximo por largo tiempo…. – sigue hablando mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se encuentran echados juntitos en el pasto –

- zz….ZZ…. zz…

- ¡oigan holgazanes, levántense y pónganse a hacer ejercicios! – grita Sesshomaru haciendo que los dos salten y se pongan como soldados y los vecinos salgan de sus casas alarmados

- ¡señor, si señor! – responden los dos

- así me gusta, ahora su entrenamiento de hoy será…. Trotar 5km, luego van hacer 200 abdominales y 300 sentadillas… ¡entendido!

- pe- pero Sesshomaru, no voy a aguantar tanto – se quejó Kagome

- es verdad tu no tienes tanto físico, en ese caso trotarás 100m, harás 50 abdominales y 30 sentadillas

- ¡bien! Eres un amor – Kagome le da un beso en la mejilla a Sesshomaru

- Sesshito, yo tampoco aguantaré tanto¿me podrías bajar un poco el entrenamiento? – le rogó Inuyasha con ojos de perrito desvalido

- ¿eres hombre o no?

- bueno, es que….

- entonces no seas mariquita y te pongas a llorar, eso es solo el principio más adelante el entrenamiento será más duro

- pe- pero….

- ¡¿qué esperan¡Comiencen!

- sí señor – contestan los dos y empiezan a trotar

Después de un largo tiempo de estar trotando, Kagome se pone a hacer los abdominales y las sentadillas estando muy exhausta mientras que Inuyasha estaba con la lengua afuera faltándole 2km para trotar. Cuando Kagome terminó se fue a bañar y relajarse después de un arduo entrenamiento.

En la noche vemos a un Inuyasha desmayado con los ojos espirales en la puerta siendo atendido por una muy preocupada Kagome que lo traslada a su habitación con ayuda de Sesshomaru. Así siguieron los entrenamientos, cada vez más pesados pero muy necesarios. Un viernes por la tarde Kagome se fue a hacer las compras con Shippo mientras que Sesshomaru le decía algo muy importante a Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha, como sabes los padres de Kagome murieron

- si, ustedes me lo contaron

- pues… el próximo sábado es su cumpleaños

- ¿en serio?, entonces hay que festejarlo a lo grande

- sí, pero quiero que sepas que sus padres le habían estado preparando una gran fiesta para compensar el tiempo que no pudieron pasar con ella pero desgraciadamente no lo lograron hacer

- ¿ella sabía de esa fiesta?

- no, iba a ser una fiesta sorpresa

- es una lástima que hayan muerto antes de eso

- sí, por eso quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa con todos sus amigos

- entiendo, para que no sienta que está sola

- exacto, para eso hay que ponernos de acuerdo con esos chicos para prepararlo todo

- no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo

- no creas que por eso no entrenarás duro

- que malo – le dijo Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos

- no seas llorón, o acaso eres del otro equipo

- ay, puede ser – le contestó con una voz y pose de mariquitas

- ya veo, en ese caso le diré a Kagome lo que eres

- no, espera era una pequeña broma jeje

- no me gustan las bromas – le informó Sesshomaru con su expresión seria

- deberías relajarte un poco y de vez en cuando sonreír Sesshito

- no me digas Sesshito o te pongo más difícil el entrenamiento

- esta bien, voy a llamar a los chicos para hablar sobre la fiesta

Después de eso, Inuyasha se comunicó con los demás y acordaron encontrarse en 15 minutos en una cafetería cercana

-y bien¿de qué querías hablarnos que es tan importante? – preguntó Miroku

- bueno, el próximo sábado es el cumpleaños de Kagome

- entonces, hay que festejarlo a lo grande – dijo muy emocionada Ayame

- si, por eso quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre lo que va hacer cada uno

- ¿será una fiesta sorpresa?

- si Sango, yo me encargaré de distraerla mientras ustedes preparan todo en mi casa

- ¿solo nosotros vamos a estar? – preguntó Kouga

- no, Sesshomaru y ese niño que cuida Kagome van a venir

- ¿Kagome cuida a un niño, es su hermano?

- no pero sus padres lo cuidaron cuando quedó huérfano

- y ¿cómo se llama?

- se llama Shippo

- entonces hay que hacer una lista de lo que necesitaremos

- está bien

Hicieron la lista y se pusieron de acuerdo de lo que iban a traer y hacer, todos estaban emocionados porque sabían lo que significaba esto para Inuyasha y Kagome. Mientras esto pasaba, en el palacio real de Osaka se podía apreciar a un hombre muy enojado con su sirviente…

-¿cuándo me piensas traer a esa persona Kagura?

- dentro de dos días señor

- ya me estoy cansando de esperar

- le ruego que tenga un poco más de paciencia señor, le aseguro que en dos días tendrá a esa persona delante suyo

- bien, eso espero ¿ya han encontrado alguna pista sobre el elegido o la espada legendaria?

- aún no señor, pero no descansaremos hasta que sepamos algo al respecto

- eso espero por tu bien Kagura

- sí señor

Iban pasando los días e Inuyasha no sabía qué regalarle a su amada Kagome así que le pidió ayuda a Sesshomaru….

-oye Sesshomaru¿ya sabes qué le vas a regalar a Kagome?

- pues… no sé – Inuyasha se cae tipo anime

- yo no sé si te molestarás pero….

- pero qué

- es que pensaba regalarle a Kagome un…. Anillo

- eso es normal yo no me molestaría por algo así

- es que… no un anillo común y corriente… un anillo de….. compromiso – dijo lo último cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín del sillón

- ah, no como crees…. ¿QUÉ… UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO¡Tú sabandija inmunda! – Sesshomaru empieza a perseguir a Inuyasha por toda la casa cuando alguien entra y ve el desorden que hicieron

- ¿qué creen que hacen?

- ho- hola amor

- Inu ¿qué está pasando aquí?

- es que….. estábamos viendo quien era más veloz jeje – viendo que Kagome se ponía más roja de lo normal… mala señal

- si, claro – susurró Sesshomaru por lo bajo

- de castigo los dos se ponen a limpiar este desorden y preparan la cena – Kagome se retira a su habitación

- ¿vez lo que ocasionaste idiota?

- ¡hey! Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú quien empezó la persecución

- por una tontería tuya idiota

- no me llames idiota

- no puedes negar lo que eres… es muy triste – se burló Sesshomaru

- eres un… - justo cuando Inuyasha se iba a lanzar sobre él Kagome llega donde ellos y les pone un delantal rosada a los dos para luego darles una escoba a cada uno

- dejen de pelear y pónganse a trabajar, yo voy a ir con Sango a pasear

- pero Kagome…

- pero nada Inuyasha, ustedes hicieron este desorden así que limpien – Kagome sale dejando a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru lanzándose rayitos

- esto es tú culpa – le dijo Sesshomaru a Inuyasha

- no tuya – le contestó sacándole la lengua

- no tuya

- tuya

- tuya

Y así siguieron alrededor de una hora y luego se pusieron a limpiar el desorden sin saber que alguien les tomó una foto con sus delantales rosados que por la pequeña pelea se olvidaron de quitar…

-esto se venderá en mi cole como pan caliente jejeje

- oye Shippo¿qué haces?

- chicos, tengo que mostrarles algo

- haber, enséñanoslo – insitó Kohaku

- miren esto – Shippo les muestra la foto y estallaron en carcajadas

- jaja que chistoso jajaja

- Souta tiene razón jajaja ¿qué les parece jajaja si las publicamos en internet? Jajaja

- buena idea jajaja hasta las podemos vender en el cole jajaja

- entonces ¿qué esperamos? – los tres se van

Mientras Kagome y Sango estaban paseando por tiendas de ropa y se detuvieron en una joyería, Kagome estaba viendo muy interesada los anillos de compromiso de los cuales le gustó uno que tenía una piedra grande en el centro y cuatro más pequeñas rodeándola….

-Me gustaría que Inuyasha me pidiera ser su novia – le dijo a Sango con los ojos puestos en el anillo

- sería muy lindo que le pidiera tu mano a Sesshomaru y por lo que he visto, él lanzaría a Inuyasha al otro lado del mundo – rió Sango

- si tienes razón Sesshy siempre a sido muy sobre protector conmigo y aun más tras la muerte de mis padres

- me hubiera gustado conocer a tus padres, según sé eran muy buenas personas

- eran personas justas y todos aquellos que los conocían los respetaban y amaban

- a pesar de haberlos perdido, no te muestras muy afectada – dijo Sango mientas salían de la tienda dirigiéndose hacia la heladería

- yo les prometí que siempre saldría adelante y que sería muy fuerte, además, yo sabía el riesgo de ser como ellos

- ¿a qué te refieres a eso?

- ah, bueno…. Es que ellos salían en defensa de los indefensos

- ya entiendo, eran abogados

- eh… si así es – _estuvo cerca_

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ya habían terminado con la limpieza ahora se encontraban mirándose fijamente mientras conversaban….

-entonces piensas regalarle un anillo de compromiso a Kagome

- sí Sesshito, la amo por eso te lo he dicho a ti antes de comprarle el anillo

- no me digas Sesshito, dime amo Sesshomaru – bromeó Sesshomaru

- no molestes, tú no eres mi amo

- soy superior a ti

- pero no por mucho tiempo ya que planeo casarme con Kagome

- eso está por verse cachorro – tocándole a Inuyasha sus orejitas

- grrr no molestes Sesshito

- está bien cachorro te doy permiso para estar con Kagome pero si la haces sufrir, te las verás conmigo – amenazó muy serio

- no te preocupes no soy capaz de eso, la amo con toda mi alma

- más te vale

- gracias Sesshito

- idiota

En la noche Sango se comunica con Inuyasha para informarle algo muy importante…

-¿ya pensaste qué regalo le vas a dar a Kagome?

- pienso darle un anillo de compromiso pero… no sé cuál le gustará – le dijo Inuyasha muy preocupado

- Kagome y yo pasamos por una joyería esta tarde y justo me indicó el que más le gustaba

- ¿en serio¿Podrías acompañarme mañana para comprárselo?

- por supuesto, todo sea por mis queridos amigos

- gracias Sango

- de nada, solo quiero verlos felices y juntos

- y ¿cuándo será el día que Miroku y tú estén así?

- a veces creo que ese día nunca llegará – aseguró Sango decepcionada

- ten paciencia, algún día verás que él cambiará

- eso lo veo muy lejos pero tienes razón

- yo también pienso lo mismo pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde – dicho esto los dos rompen en carcajadas

- bueno Inuyasha, ya me voy a dormir cuídate mucho nos vemos mañana a las 4pm¿te parece?

- si, esta bien nos vemos – se corta la comunicación

Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo gracias por sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir con el fic jeje. Cuídense mucho, bye


	12. Sorpresas

Hola

Muchas gracias a todos por los ánimos aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que les guste…

**Capítulo N° 11: Sorpresas**

En el capítulo anterior de su telenovela Amor sin límites Inuyasha se entera de que se aproxima el cumpleaños de Kagome y se pone de acuerdo con los chicos para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa y le comenta a Sango que piensa regalarle un anillo de compromiso quien le propone ir juntos a comprarlo. Al día siguiente Inuyasha se reúne con Sango y van a la joyería donde ella le indica el anillo que le gustó a Kagome después de unos arreglos los dos salen de la tienda….

-gracias por acompañarme Sango

- no hay de qué

- en verdad no sabía como escoger el anillo si no fuera por ti creo que nunca hubiera llegado por elegir uno

- ¿se lo vas a dar en la fiesta?

- no primero la voy a llevar a un restaurante para cenar y ahí le voy a pedir que sea mi novia

- que tierno, desearía que Miroku dejara de ser un pervertido y mujeriego

- eso está muy difícil

- creo que le pediría demasiado – al decir esto Sango suspira resignadamente

- ya verás que con el tiempo él cambiará, pero no esperes parada

- tienes razón quizás cuando pase eso ya sea una viejita – los dos ríen

- es hora que me vaya, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

- entonces nos vemos luego – se despide Sango alejándose

- bye

En Osaka Naraku se enteraba de algo muy importante…

- tu eres la famosa Kikio

- así es, vengo para informarle que esa chica que busca se encuentra en Tokio

- así que mi princesita está en Tokio

- sí y no solo eso, también me quitó a mi novio

- la espera valió la pena, ¿alguien sabe que tú estás aquí?

- absolutamente nadie

- perfecto, dime, ¿te gustaría tener vida eterna?

- por supuesto además quisiera vengarme de todos aquellos que me despreciaron

- en ese caso te convertirás en uno de nosotros – anunció Naraku mordiendo a Kikio y convirtiéndola en un vampiro

- estoy a sus órdenes mi Rey – diciendo esto Kikio y Naraku se dirigieron a la habitación principal para disfrutar de su pacto

Pasaron los días e Inuyasha estaba cada vez más nervioso y Kagome se daba cuenta pero no decía nada. Llegó el día esperado y desde muy temprano Inuyasha sacó a pasear a Kagome quien se vistió con un hermoso vestido negro con escote en V recatado sujeto con dos tirantes y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, sus zapatos se amarraban tiras que ascendían a lo largo de sus piernas por otro lado Inuyasha estaba vestido muy elegantemente con un terno negro y camisa celeste. Kagome pensó que Shippo y Sesshomaru se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños pero le restó importancia ya que se la estaba pasando a lo grande con Inuyasha quien la lleva a una especie de Bosque con un lago hermoso en su centro.

-gracias por traerme Inuyasha

- todo sea por mi princesa

- no me digas así, me molesta – renegó Kagome haciendo pucheros

- está bien preciosa pero no te enojes – se abrazan y siguen con su recorrido por el parque

Mientras esto pasaba con ellos los demás estaban preparando todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Kagome. Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Inuyasha preparándolo todo aunque había alguien interesado en otra cosa que no era ayudar….

-pervertido

- perdóname Sanguito es que mi mano tiene vida – lloriqueó Miroku con una gran marca en su mejilla

- ¿cuándo cambiarás Miroku?

- pues no lo sé Kouga – le respondió burlón

- si sigues así Sango te va a dejar de querer – le advirtió Ayame

- ¿pero qué cosas dicen? Yo querer a un mano larga como él…. Jamás

- los amigos de Kagome son muy extraños – le susurró Shippo a Sesshomaru que estaban algo apartados de los demás

- si, pero la quieren

- eso no se discute son buenas personas

- me gustaría que Kagome no tuviera que lidiar con Naraku

- a mi tampoco me gusta que pelee con él, es muy peligroso y fuerte

- lo sé pero es su misión

- desearía poder ayudarla en la batalla

- eres muy pequeño para hacer eso

- lo sé, a veces quisiera ser grande para ayudarla

- debes tener fe en que ella saldrá con bien, es una chica muy fuerte

- si lo sé pero aún así me preocupa, la quiero como una hermana mayor

- lo sé por eso mismo debes tenerle fe

- tienes razón

Pasaron las horas siendo las 8 de la noche cuando Inuyasha llevó a cenar a un elegante restaurante a Kagome quien no dejaba de sonreír los dos se ubicaron en una mesa privada mientras comían charlaban amenamente y se tomaban de las manos y de vez en cuando Inuyasha le robaba un beso a Kagome quien gustosa respondía cuando esperaban por el postre…..

-gracias por sacarme a pasear y cenar

- cualquier cosa por ti preciosa

- la he pasado muy bien

- me alegro, pero no solo te he traído para cenar – le dijo muy serio

- ¿a no?

- no, yo quería desearte un feliz día y también quería darte algo – al decir esto saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y lo abre dejando sorprendida a Kagome

- Inu- Inuyasha esto es…

- yo quería decirte que eres la mujer más maravillosa que haya conocido y que desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eres la mujer de mi vida yo quise ser como tú para poder estar contigo por siempre y para demostrarte que te amo quiero unir mi vida contigo, sé que estamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles pero eso no me detiene para pedirte que te cases conmigo cuando pase esta batalla… que dices preciosa, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

- Inuyasha… yo… claro que acepto – se levanta acercándose a Inuyasha quien muy feliz recibe un beso lleno de amor en cuanto hubo terminado Inuyasha le coloca el anillo besando después su mano

- vaya eso fue lo más cursi que pude haber dicho – bromeó Inuyasha viendo a Kagome tomar asiento

- soy tan feliz Inu me supongo que Sango te ayudó a escoger el anillo, ¿verdad?

- pues sí, yo le dije lo que quería comprarte y ella se apuntó para ayudarme con eso

- gracias Inuyasha

- de nada preciosa – paga la cuenta dejando una propina

- ¿y ahora a donde me vas a llevar? – preguntó Kagome mientras salían del restaurante

- pues estaba pensando en llevarte a mi casa para darte un mejor regalo – le sonrió con un destello de deseo en los ojos mientras la acercaba a él

- pues… no es una mala idea – los dos se besan suavemente disfrutando de ese momento ya no había nada que pudiera empañar ese instante solo ellos dos

Ya pasaban de las 10 pm. Y los chicos esperaban ansiosos a los tórtolos…

- apuesto que están haciendo algo de mayores je je je

- solo eso tienes en la cabeza Miroku – regañó Ayame

- yo sólo digo lo que hacen las parejas

- yo creo que dices lo que tú les haces a todas las nenas que te encuentras por ahí

- no pienses mal Sanguito, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti

- si claro por eso coqueteas con cada chica que encuentras

- yo solo admiro la belleza Sanguito y tú eres la mejor – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella

- aléjate de mí pervertido – Sango salió corriendo siendo seguida de Miroku

- ese par va a ser el siguiente en comprometerse

- no esperes milagros Ayame

- no hace daño soñar Kouga

- bueno entonces empieza a soñar con nuestra boda y nuestros hijos

- es muy pronto para eso

- entonces sueña conmigo

Se abrazan tiernamente como si estuvieran ellos solos cosa que no es ya que cerca de ellos Sesshomaru y Shippo miraban la calle a través de la cortina por si aparecían Inuyasha y Kagome pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando visualizaron el coche de Inuyasha estacionarse fue Shippo quien alertó a todos. Inuyasha y Kagome entraban a la casa cuando...

- ¡SORPRESA! – se prendieron las luces mientras volaban por todas partes serpentinas y pica pica

- feliz cumpleaños preciosa – le dijo a una sorprendida Kagome quien salió de su estupefacción al sentir los labios de Inuyasha en los suyos

- oh Inuyasha, chicos gracias

- queríamos darte una sorpresa te queremos mucho Kagome – dijo Sango abrazándola fuertemente seguida de los demás

- no me esperaba esto muchas gracias chicos – agradeció Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos

- basta de lloriqueos vamos a bailar y al último abrir los regalos

La fiesta era preciosa todos bailaban hasta el serio de Sesshomaru, Kagome se sentía muy feliz al ver que nunca estaría sola y que siempre podía contar con ellos, ya era hora de decirles a los muchachos sobre su verdadera identidad pero eso lo haría otro día por mientras disfrutaría del momento junto a sus amigos. Inuyasha estaba muy feliz que Kagome disfrutara de la fiesta y que por esos momentos dejara de lado la misión y todo lo malo que está por pasar él sabía que Kagome haría lo que fuera para no ponerlo en medio de esa batalla pero no dejaría que ella afronte esa responsabilidad sola él siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla y demostrarle su amor. Llegada la medianoche cantaron Happy Birthday, como deseo Kagome pidió que la misión que tenía saliera bien y que nadie saliera lastimado en esa batalla. Ya eran las 4 am. La fiesta daba su fin y todos volvían a su casa excepto Kagome e Inuyasha quienes se quedaron acurrucados en el sillón…

- espero que te haya gustado la fiesta

- estuvo preciosa, muchas gracias Inuyasha

- te mereces eso y más preciosa, eres la persona más importante que tengo en esta vida

- tú también lo eres para mí Inuyasha te amo

- y yo a ti solo espero que no estés muy cansada para recibir mi otro regalo – dijo mientras la cargaba llevándola a la habitación y la depositaba suavemente sobre la cama

- yo creo que podré aguantar unas… 5 veces – bromeó Kagome

- eres insaciable preciosa y eso me gusta

- vamos a ver si tu puedes aguantar – Kagome siente que Inuyasha la desnuda lentamente rozando su piel a propósito

- tendré que demostrártelo para que te arrepientas de haberme desafiado

Hasta aquí con el capítulo se que me tardé un poco pero tuve algunos problemas y exámenes que dar espero que les haya gustado el capítulo creo que está muy cursi pero así es el amor aunque yo no lo he experimentado todavía pero debe ser muy bonito. Cuídense mucho


	13. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Capítulo Nº 12: La calma antes de la tormenta**

Luego de poner a Kagome en la cama, empezó a besarla apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo sacándole lentamente la ropa, Kagome no se quedaba atrás y hacía lo mismo con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha acariciaba con su pulgar la curva de sus pechos, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, enviando escalofríos que recorrían su espalda.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza para rozar con la lengua un pezón. Lo succionó, humedeciéndolo, hasta que Kagome cerró los ojos con un gemido. Notaba como su cuerpo volvía a la vida, su cuerpo deseaba que Inuyasha lo tocara, lo lamiera, lo hiciera suyo una y otra vez.

Los ojos de él la miraban de forma posesiva, salvaje y a la vez con mucho amor. Le rodeó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Eres lo más bello que tengo Kagome, te amo preciosa.

-Y yo a ti Inu.

La mano de Inuyasha bajó hasta su vientre liso y de allí se deslizó hasta los rizos oscuros de su sexo.

Kagome recorrió la tersura del pecho de Inuyasha con las yemas de los dedos. Suavemente, Inuyasha le separó las piernas con la rodilla. Muy despacio, con suavidad, se introdujo en ella disfrutando de cada momento y gestos de ella. Ella jadeó. Nunca podría sobreponerse al modo en que él la llenaba, la estrechaba, a la forma en que él transformaba su cuerpo en una hoguera, él era tierno. Cada impulso de él contra su cuerpo despertaba un ansia mayor en su interior, una desesperación que empujaba a sus manos a recorrer los músculos marcados en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras besaba su pecho y su cuello una y otra vez.

Inuyasha mantuvo el control ya que quería que esta vez fuera muy especial. Sus besos lo estaban volviendo loco, sus caricias en la espalda. El animal en su interior luchaba por liberarse, rugía cada vez que empujaba más y más fuerte, enterrándose profundamente en ella, fundiendo sus cuerpos y sus corazones. Abrió la boca y buscó la suya. La desesperación de Kagome lo arrastraba. Mientras el placer la recorría en oleadas estremecedoras, ella le hundió las uñas en la espalda. Los dos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo haciendo que él se derramara en ella y le clavara los colmillos en su pecho haciendo que ella gritara de placer en medio de su orgasmo, Inuyasha se permitió un gruñido de plena satisfacción. Se tumbó sobre su esbelto cuerpo, todavía unido a ella, satisfecho momentáneamente. Sintió las lágrimas de Kagome en el pecho. Inclinó la cabeza para saborearlas.

-Te amo Inuyasha.

-Y yo a ti preciosa.

-Gracias por darme un día inolvidable.

-Y aún no termina.- Le dijo Inuyasha pícaramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Ya te olvidaste que me retaste a hacerte el amor 5 veces?

-Yo… pues…- Balbuceo Kagome.

-Recién vamos una.- Inuyasha comenzó de nuevo a besarla.

-No te puedo negar nada mi amor.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento demostrándose su amor quedándose profundamente dormidos luego de eso. A las 10 de la mañana, suena el teléfono, despertando a Inuyasha de su dulce sueño en brazos de su amada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Todavía duermes picaron?

-Grr. Miroku ¿Para qué llamas tan temprano?

-Amigo, si miras el reloj, te darás cuenta que no es tan temprano.- Se burló de su amigo.

-¡Diablos, es tarde!

-¿Qué habrás hecho toda la madrugada como para que te despiertes a esta hora?

-Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes.

-Como te envidio amigo, desearía estar así con mi querida Sango.- Se lamentó.

-Estuvieras así, si no coquetearas con todas las chicas que ves.

-Bueno, es que me gusta admirar la belleza femenina.

-¿Para qué llamaste?

-¡Ah, es verdad! Hemos acordado con los demás para ir de camping, quería preguntarles si quieren ir.

-Bueno, tendré que preguntarle a Kagome, dime donde se van a reunir y a qué hora.

-Vamos a estar en el parque Sengoku a la una de la tarde.

-De acuerdo, voy a preguntarle a Kagome si desea ir y tal Vez nos encontremos allá.

-Está bien, nos vemos.- Corta la comunicación.

-Kagome, despierta preciosa.- Inuyasha la empieza a despertar con pequeños besos sobre su rostro.

-Uhm. ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

-Los chicos van a ir de camping, ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Claro, me encantaría.- Dijo Kagome entusiasmada.

-Entonces, levántate para ducharnos.

-Pero, no tengo ropa que ponerme.

-No te preocupes amor, luego pasamos por tu casa para que te cambies y nos vamos con los chicos.

-Está bien Inu.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.- Dijo Inuyasha cuando estaban en la ducha.

-Cada vez te pareces a Miroku, amor.- Los dos se ríen.

-No lo creo amor, tu eres mi novia en cambio Sango es solo su amiga… por ahora.

-Bueno, tienes razón.

Más tarde, Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraron con los demás en el sitio acordado con las cosas listas para comer. Pero como siempre, había alguien que tenía ciertos gustos de comida que nadie había previsto.

-¡No hay ramen!.- Inuyasha se lamentó.

-Solo piensas en ramen, ¿No te cansas de eso?

-Tu no entiendes Miroku, eso es mi vida, es mi adoración.- Dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Qué has dicho Inuyasha?

-Na- nada Kagomesita linda je je.- Rió nervioso al verla muy enojada.

-Cálmense chicos, mejor empezamos a comer.

-Sango tiene razón, yo ya tengo hambre.- Se quejó Ayame.

-Me alegra que se lleven bien ustedes dos.- Se burló Kouga.

-En toda relación siempre hay pequeñas peleas.

-Pero en tu caso Miroku, sucede a cada rato.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Inuyasha?.- Preguntó tocando a Sango.

-¿Por qué crees tú?... ¡Pervertido!.- Sango le da una cachetada que le deja una gran marca roja.

-Yo no tengo la culpa Sanguito, mi mano tiene vida.

-Si, claro.- Todos se echan a reír al ver esta escena.

-Bueno chicos, a comer antes que Inuyasha y Kouga se coman todo.

-Kagome, creo que ya no queda mucho.- Dijo Ayame viendo que quedaba la mitad de la comida.

-Inu cariño.

-¿Si Kagomesita?

-¡Deja de comer, ya no queda mucho!.

-No te enojes amorcito.

-Kouga tú también deja de comer tanto.

-Pero Ayame, linda…

-¡Pero nada, de castigo vas a limpiar lo que quede sucio!

-Ja ja ja, pobre lobo.

-No te burles tanto Inuyasha, que tú también vas a hacer lo mismo.- Le dijo Kagome enojada.

-Si Kagome, como tu digas.- Todos se ríen al ver a Inuyasha como un perrito faldero.

Después de haber digerido y devorado en algunos casos la comida, las chicas se dispusieron a jugar voley mientras que los chicos las observaban embobados no muy lejos de ellas.

-Esto es el paraíso.- Suspiró Miroku al mirar como jugaban las chicas.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar a Kagome.- Advirtió Inuyasha muy molesto.

-Lo mismo te digo con Ayame.

-No se preocupen, que yo solo miro a mi querida Sango.

-Mas te vale o ya verás.

-Calma Inuyasha y cierra la boca que se te cae la baba de tanto mirar a Kagome.

-Es cierto, parece que Miroku te a contagiado.- Kouga se burló entre risas.

-Tú no te quedas atrás lobo, tienes la cara roja y los ojos brillosos.

-Lo que pasa mi querido amigo Inuyasha, es que somos víctimas del encanto de nuestras chicas.

-La única diferencia entre tú, Kouga y yo, es que tú sufres de eso con cualquier chica que se te cruza en el camino.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar Kouga, pero para mí, Sango es la mejor y la mujer que quiero para mí.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, por eso solo a ella le pones la mano donde no debes.- Dijo Inuyasha entre risas.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Sango lo que sientes?.- Preguntó Kouga.

-Aún no lo sé, estoy esperando el momento indicado para decírselo.

-No esperes mucho, no vaya a enamorarse de otro y te deje a ti.

-Eso no pasará, yo soy irresistible para ella.- Presumió Miroku haciendo que los otros se rían.

-¿De qué se ríen?.- Preguntó Kagome llegando con las chicas cansadas de tanto jugar.

-De Miroku mi amor, ya sabes como es él.

-Espero que no hayas estado imaginando cosas pervertidas conmigo.

-Claro que no Sanguito.- Miroku tembló de miedo al ver a Sango enojada y con un aura roja.

-¿Ustedes no piensan hacer nada?

-Si Ayame, solo estábamos esperando a que terminaran de jugar.- Le respondió Kouga parándose y cogiendo el Balón.

-Bueno es nuestro turno… Sanguito, a mi no me molesta que pienses cositas con mi persona.- Le insinuó Miroku guiñándole un ojo.

-Como si fueras el único hombre sobre la tierra.

-Dejen de peleas y vamos a jugar, esta vez te voy a ganar lobo.- Retó Inuyasha a Kouga.

-Eso ya lo veremos perro.

Esta vez, los chicos se pusieron a jugar fútbol mientras las chicas observaban como jugaban y aprovechando para hablar sin que los chicos escucharan.

-Inuyasha y Kouga juegan muy bien.- Observó Kagome.

-Si, ellos siempre han sido rivales en todos los juegos en los que se metían.- Le informó Ayame.

-Es por eso que se pelean para saber quién es el mejor.- Dijo Sango.

-Pobre Miroku, no lo dejan jugar mucho.

-No lo compadezcas Kagome, se lo merece por no practicar e ir correteando tras las faldas de las chicas.

-ja ja ja, eres muy celosa Sango.

-No digas tonterías Ayame, debería de madurar de una vez… Quisiera que me dijera que me ama y dejara de coquetear con otras chicas.- Dijo Sango con pena.

-Te entiendo Sango, aunque Kouga no sea pervertido como él, a mi también me gustaría que me dijera que me ama.- Comentó Ayame viendo a Kouga jugar.

-Tranquilas chicas, todo llegará en su momento, no se rindan.

-Gracias Kagome.- Le agradecieron las dos.

Mientras en el juego.

-Rayos Inuyasha, pásame el balón.

-Feh, esta vez te voy a ganar Kouga.

-Esto… chicos… yo también juego.

-Ya lo veremos Inu chucho.- Le respondió Kouga a Inuyasha.

-Es como si hablara con una pared.- Suspiró Miroku viendo como se peleaban los otros dos.

Kouga e Inuyasha empataron aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería aceptar ya que eran muy orgullosos. Mientras Miroku se quedó con las ganas de jugar más, ya estaba oscureciendo así que reunieron ramas secas e hicieron una fogata disfrutando del ambiente tranquilo mirando las estrellas y uno que otro momento cantando una canción. Pero el día estaba llegando a su fin y cada uno se preparaba para ir a su casa.

-La hemos pasado muy bien.- dijo Kagome seguido de un suspiro.

-Si, siempre es bueno tener un poco de diversión.

-En eso tienes razón Sanguito.- Miroku le dio la razón pensando en otras cosas.

-No estaba hablando de ese tipo de diversión.

-Inuyasha, Miroku, dejen de hablar de eso.

-Ayame tiene razón, ya cansa.- Se quejó Kouga.

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos, nos vemos en la escuela.

-Cuídate Kagome, me supongo que Inuyasha te acompañará a tu casa.

-Claro Sango, no la dejaría sola ni un momento, adiós chicos.- Se va con Kagome.

-Adiós, cuídense.- Les dijo Ayame.

-Vamos Sanguito, yo te acompaño a tu casa.

-Solo si mantienes tus manos quietas Miroku.

-Te lo prometo.

-Entonces nos vemos chicos, nosotros también nos vamos.- Se despidió Ayame.

-Nos vemos, pórtense bien.- Dijo Kouga yéndose con Ayame.

Cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar del largo día que tuvieron, Inuyasha fue a dejar a Kagome a su casa un poco reacio a dejarla ya que quería estar con ella.

-Gracias por traerme Inu.

-De nada Kagome, descansa porque mañana Sesshomaru nos va hacer entrenar.

-Si lo sé, esta vez ya no nos salvamos de eso.- Se rió Kagome.

-Me gusta como te ves cuando te ríes.- Le dijo Inuyasha viendo profundamente a Kagome.

-Y a mi me gusta tus orejitas peluditas.

-Si ya lo sé, soy Irresistible.- Presumió Inuyasha.

-Aún no sé como hiciste para cambiar tu aspecto al que tenías antes de convertirte.

-Sesshomaru me enseñó a hacerlo.

FLASH BACK

Después de conversar sobre el cumpleaños de Kagome con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que no podía salir a la calle con el aspecto que tenía.

-Sesshomaru dime una cosa… ¿Cómo rayos voy a salir con este aspecto?

-Pues, hay un método, pero es un poco complicado.

-¡Ja! Nada es difícil para mí, dime lo que tengo que hacer.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte e imaginarte como eras antes de la transformación mientras reúnes tu energía en los lugares donde tuviste cambios.

-Eso es fácil.

-Ya lo veremos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Bueno al menos tenía solución, ¿Cuánto te tardaste en lograr el cambio?

-Tan solo unos segundos.- Mintió Inuyasha recordando que se había demorado media hora.

-Si, claro.- Lo vió escéptica Kagome.

-Es hora de irme, dulces sueños preciosa.

-Lo mismo digo Inu.

Se despidieron con un dulce beso siendo observados por Sesshomaru quien estaba escondido sonriendo. Nadie sabía que se iban a complicar las cosas y que ese iba a ser el único día que podrían divertirse a lo grande antes que las cosas se pongan feas.

En otro lado…

-Así que Tokio… perfecto, has sido de mucha ayuda.

-Claro, sólo cumple con tu promesa.

-Yo sólo busco lo que deseo, no me interesa lo que hagas.

-Bien.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¡Perdónenme! (yo decía en la horca) Sé que lo dejé demasiado tiempo, pero tuve muchos problemas familiares entre otras cosas como el trabajo, la falta de inspiración y… mi enamorado je je, si quieren échenle la culpa a él (se ve a mi enamorado siendo llevado a la horca por los lectores).

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar Mery!

-No lo creo amorcito, ellos no van a dejar que me distraigas para continuar las historias.

-En cuanto salga de esto, te voy a castigar muy duro.

-Vamos a ver si puedes salir jejeje.

Les prometo continuarlo más seguido a partir de ahora… si es que mi enamorado me deja… no se preocupen haré que se entretenga con algo je je.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que esperé mucho tiempo para que me llegara la inspiración.

Con respecto a mis otras historias sin continuar, tengan paciencia que también voy a empezar a actualizarlas y les agradecería si me apoyaran con las historias que voy a corregir ya que no están bien redactadas (los one- shots).

Gracias por seguir esta historia y las demás, no se pierdan las continuaciones. Cuídense mucho.


	14. Un enfrentamiento y nuevos aliados

**Capítulo N° 13: Un enfrentamiento y nuevos aliados**

Los días siguientes, Sesshomaru les imponía un entrenamiento cada vez más severo por tanto sus amigos se daban cuenta que venían al colegio cansados y sin ganas de hacer nada más que dormir, entonces sus amigos deciden averiar el ¿por qué? Tenían ese aspecto.

-chicos, ¿qué les pasa? Todos los días los vemos desanimados, cansados, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sanguito querida, es obvio que se ponen al día todas las noches, por eso vienen así a clases jeje

-eres un pervertido, Miroku

-pero querido amigo, ¿qué otra cosa podemos pensar nosotros al verlos así?

-solo tú piensas en eso Miroku, nosotros no

-Ayame tiene razón, además, ellos iban a decirnos lo que pasaba antes que tu metieras la boca. – reprendió Kouga

-Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros chicos, pero no es nada, Kagome y yo nos hemos pasado las noches oyendo historias de terror que nos cuenta Sesshomaru

-vaya, entonces, deberían dejar de oír esas cosas de noche si no pueden dormir luego

-tienes razón Sango, por eso le dijimos a Sesshomaru que pare de hacer eso

-sería mejor que se guarden esos cuentos para cuando vayamos de campamento a un bosque o a la playa. –recomendó Kouga

-Sería emocionante y romántico ir a acampar a la playa

-si, así te vería querida Sanguito en bikini jeje

-chicos es mejor que entremos al salón, ya va a tocar el timbre. – dice Ayame haciendo que todos se olviden del pleito y vayan a clases.

Mientras esto pasaba, un ser maligno llega a Tokio para organizar una búsqueda intensiva de Kagome mandando en diferentes direcciones a sus hombres para que apenas la encuentren le informen donde está para encargarse el mismo de ella.

-Kagura, quiero que vayan en diferentes direcciones y busquen a Kagome

-Si mi señor, ¿quiere que hagamos algo cuando la encontremos?

-NO, solo vuelvan y me informan donde está, yo me encargaré de traerla de vuelta personalmente

-Sí, señor. – diciendo esto, se retira llevándose consigo a los hombres e indicándoles hacia donde dirigirse.

En los días siguientes, Inuyasha y Kagome se iban acostumbrando poco a poco a los entrenamientos de Sesshomaru llegando al colegio con mejor aspecto. Todo iba bien hasta que un día mientras tomaban su refrigerio, Naraku aparece de improviso frente a Kagome quien confundida y asustada lo miraba sin saber que hacer al igual que Inuyasha quien percibía un aura maligna alrededor de él, todos los que estaban cerca excepto Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Ayame corrieron a refugiarse en los salones pidiendo ayuda a los maestros quienes no pudieron hacer nada ya que los secuaces de Naraku les impedían que interfirieran.

-Princesa Kagome, no esperaba verla en un sitio como este. – Dijo Naraku con un sonrisa diabólica

-Kagome, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién es él? Y ¿Por qué te llamó princesa?

-lo siento Sango, pero hay cosas que desconocen de mi que luego se los explicaré

-Así que tus amigos no saben lo que realmente eres, que cruel de tu parte ocultarles que eres una vampiresa que puede chuparles la sangre hasta morir, si quisieras jajaja

-Tu sabes que yo jamás haría semejante cosa Naraku, solo tú y tus sequitos serían capaces de eso y cosas peores

-¿Eso es cierto, Kagome?

-Si Ayame yo soy una vampiresa, pero no soy capaz de hacer lo que ese sujeto dice

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldito?!

-¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme de esa manera? Yo soy el futuro Rey del Mundo

-Y yo soy quien te va a patear el trasero si te atreves a hacer algo a mis amigos

-Inuyasha por favor, no lo provoques, no sabes de lo que es capaz

-Querida Kagome, es hora de que vuelvas conmigo a Okinawa y ser mi Reyna

-¡Jamás iré contigo maldito asesino!

-Eso ya lo veremos

Diciendo esto Naraku se abalanza hacia Kagome pero antes de que llegue demasiado cerca de ella, Inuyasha se interpone en su camino ya transformado y lo empieza a atacar.

Inuyasha esquivaba los ataques de Naraku con un poco de dificultad. Los dos tenían algunos rasguños y cortes pocos profundos, Kagome esperaba una oportunidad para unirse en la batalla cuando ve que Naraku en un rápido movimiento agarra del cuello a Inuyasha quien sorprendido trata de safarse del agarre sin tener mucho éxito, Kagome al ver esto, se dirige a Naraku con sus garras listas cuando de pronto sale Kagura a su encuentro y empieza a atacarla con su abanico atinándole algunos golpes y cortes en su cuerpo.

De pronto aparece Sesshomaru con sus garras venenosas hiriendo el brazo de Naraku quien suelta a Inuyasha y contra ataca al recién llegado que aprovecha el momento y saca su espada haciendo su ataque especial que logra herir a Naraku gravemente, por ello manda a sus vampiros vagabundos a atacar a los amigos de ellos para lograr desviar la atención de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero Sessomaru al ver esto, les entrega a cada uno una estaca de madera para que traten de defenderse. Mientras esto ocurre, Kagome se lanza hacia Kagura con sus garras alargadas haciendo movimientos rápidos y flexibles que logran esquivar los ataques de Kagura, a la vez que le brinda oportunidades para desgarrar ciertas partes de su cuerpo. En tanto los chicos esquivan con dificultad los ataques de los vampiros siendo heridos, pero logran eliminarlos sin ayuda y en equipo. Naraku al verse acorralado, decide huir de la batalla prometiendo venganza contra todos ellos.

Inuyasha y Kagome caen al piso cansados y heridos mientras sus amigos se acercan para saber su estado.

-Inuyasha, Kagome, ¿Están bien?

-Si Sango, gracias por preocuparse

-Para eso son los amigos, Inuyasha

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa de Kagome, tenemos que curarles sus heridas y hablar sobre lo que pasó hoy

-Sesshomaru, ¿Tú sabías sobre esto?

-Si Miroku, yo soy el protector de Kagome

-Aún me cuesta creer que he peleado con un vampiro y salí victoriosa. – Comento Ayame sorprendida

-Chicos, este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar sobre esto

-Kouga tiene razón, vayamos a casa antes que las demás personas en el colegio vengan a ver lo que paso y nos hagan muchas preguntas.

Al llegar a la casa de Kagome, Sesshomaru cura los rasguños de los chicos mientras los menos afectados esperaban el momento para aclarar las cosas. Al terminar, todos se sientan en circulo en la sala y Sesshomaru empieza a relatar como pasaron las cosas explicándoles que es una misión muy difícil y que podrían poner en peligro sus vidas al haber sido testigos de la batalla de hoy.

-Eso lo sabemos desde que vimos a ese sujeto atacar a nuestros amigos, Sesshomaru

-Entiendan que esto no es como las películas que pasan por la televisión, lo mejor es que no volvamos a vernos hasta que hayamos eliminado a Naraku

-Nosotros queremos ayudarles a combatir, sé que con entrenamiento les podríamos ayudar de alguna manera

-Kouga, es muy noble de tu parte tratar de ayudarnos, pero no queremos que les suceda nada a ustedes

-Inuyasha, nosotros sabemos algo de artes marciales, sé que podemos ayudarles

-Si ustedes quieren ayudar, tendrán que entrenar muy duro para mejorar sus habilidades y quizás sea necesario construirles algunas armas

-Sesshomaru, ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

-Si Kagome, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo empezamos con el entrenamiento?

-Kouga, espero que no te arrepientas de preguntar eso

-¿Por qué lo dices Inuyasha?

-Porque no sabes lo duro que es el entrenamiento de Sesshomaru jejeje

-Inuyasha no seas tan exagerado, no creo que Sesshomaru sea tan malo

-Si tu lo dices Miroku, ya verán cuando empiece el entrenamiento

Muy temprano al día siguiente, todos empezaron con los ejercicios que les imponía Sesshomaru dándose cuenta de que Inuyasha no exageraba ya que los chicos, excepto Inuyasha y Kagome, estaban exhaustos tan sólo a los 15 minutos de empezado el calentamiento. Lastimosamente para ellos, Sesshomaru no se compadecía de su estado.

2 horas después, los chicos fueron a almorzar a un restaurante cerca de ahí donde comieron como si no lo hubieran hecho durante días, cosa que les hizo gracia a Inuyasha y Kagome. Luego fueron a la casa a descansar y ver televisión.

-Ahora entiendo ¿Por qué? Llegaban a la escuela tan cansados y ojerosos

-Ya ves Miroku, Sesshomaru es muy cruel con los entrenamientos. – dijo Inuyasha con los ojos llorosos

-Y yo que creía que ustedes llegaban así por otras cosas. – comentó Miroku con un gesto pervertido.

-Solo tú piensas en eso Miroku

-Bueno que más se puede pensar Sanguito

-Mejor lo dejamos así, me pregunto ¿Qué clase de armas nos conseguirá Sesshomaru?

-No lo sé Ayame, me supongo que serán dagas o espadas. – respondió Kagome

-Yo quisiera unas dagas, creo que sería buena para eso

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya es muy tarde

-Yo te acompaño Sango querida

-Con tal que dejes tus manos lejos de mi Miroku, puedes acompañarme

-Perfecto entonces yo llevaré a Ayame a su casa

-Gracias Kouga, nos vemos chicos

-Adiós

Al despedirse todos, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedan solos abrazados y besándose tiernamente hasta que llega Sesshomaru a interrumpir el momento.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-Se- Sesshomaru, no no es lo que parece. – Tartamudeó Kagome

-Se supone que ya deberías irte, Inuyasha

-Es que yo quería despedirme de Kagome

-Ya lo has hecho así que ¡Largo!

-Sesshomaru, no me trates así. – le dijo Inuyasha con ojitos tiernos

-Si no quieres irte por las buenas, será por las malas

Diciendo esto, Sesshomaru agarra a Inuyasha de las orejas fuera de la casa regañándole por su comportamiento con Kagome. Inuyasha se va con la cabeza baja rumbo a su propia casa mientras Kagome se mata de la risa al ver esto.

En otra parte, Kikyo se entera que Inuyasha es un vampiro, por lo tanto decide entregarle su sangre y alma a Naraku jurándole fidelidad.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres unirte a mí?

-Sí, solo con una condición

-¿Cuál es?

-Que me dejes a Inuyasha para mí y yo te ayudaré a conseguir a Kagome

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que lograrás ayudarme a traer a Kagome a mi lado?

-Las mujeres tenemos muchas maneras de hacer que una pareja se separe, además yo fui la novia de Inuyasha y no sería muy extraño que él se viera en una situación comprometedora conmigo

-Te daré una sola oportunidad para conseguirlo de ese modo, si no lo logras, me desharé de él sin importarme lo que pienses o hagas

-Trato hecho, ya verás que mi plan funcionará a la perfección jajajaja

Hola a todos, sé que dejé pasar muchísimo tiempo para actualizar la historia pero tuve a mi primera bebé y ya no me daba mucho tiempo para escribir a gusto, ahora ya cumplió 3 añitos y va al colegio así que aprovecho ese tiempo para escribir poco a poco la historia.

Espero que sigan leyendo ya que se pone cada vez mejor la historia y por favor tengan paciencia ya que quiero darme mi tiempo para escribir un capitulo que les llegue a gustar.

Gracias por su comprensión.


	15. Preparativos y un Reencuentro

**Capitulo N° 14: Preparativos y un Reencuentro**

Después de la última batalla contra Naraku los chicos no podían ir a la escuela ya que la mayoría del alumnado y profesores habían sido testigos de esa pelea incluso Shippo, que aunque no se encontraba con ellos en esos momentos, los rumores corrían rápido y llegaron a oídos de muchos y puesto que Kagome fue quien lo inscribió en el colegio, todos sabían de que él formaba parte de ese grupo de seres sobrenaturales. Por eso Shippo ya no podía seguir con su vida normal en la escuela. Ante esto, todos aprovecharon el tiempo para entrenar con Sesshomaru y se dieron cuenta que él imponía entrenamientos muy duros causando que los nuevos aliados terminaran igual o peor de lo que Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron hace un tiempo atrás.

-Deben de empezar a acostumbrarse a entrenar de este modo si no quieren morir en su primera batalla real.

-Pero Sesshomaru, esto es demasiado.

-Lo siento Sango, pero para una batalla como la que vamos a tener tarde o temprano, no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer unos simples ejercicios como los que hacías antes con las artes marciales.

-Kagome y yo sufrimos lo que ustedes están pasando pero eso me ha hecho más fuerte que antes.

-Bueno chicos es hora de ir a descanzar, mañana nos espera más entrenamiento. ¿Te llevo Sanguito?

-Con tal de que no me manosees, está bien.

-Entoces hasta mañana chicos.

-Hasta mañana. – Le respondieron a Sesshomaru.

-Y tú no te vas. – Sesshomaru mira feo a Inuyasha.

-Ehh sí ya me voy, sueña conmigo amorcito. – Le dice a Kagome dándole un beso en los labios.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Inu.

Inuyasha regresa a su casa luego de estar todo el día entrenando, cuando llega a ella ve a Kikio parada en la puerta de su casa. Al principio, el se sorprende pero al ver que ella quería conversar, le hizo pasar a su casa donde le ofreció algo de beber.

-¿Qué pasó contigo Kikio?, no te hemos visto un largo tiempo en el colegio.

-Tuve que hacer un viaje de emergencia.

-¿Tus papás están enfermos?

-Inuyasha, quiero saber ¿Por qué dejaste de amarme? Si todo iba bien entre nosotros.

-Yo lo siento, pero creo que lo nuestro era lo que todos esperaban y yo me deje llevar por eso.

-No te entiendo.

-Tu sabes que siempre se espera que el chico y la chica más popular de la escuela se hagan novios, y creo que eso fue lo que me impulsó a estar contigo. No pienses mal, tú eres una chica hermosa y muy madura, pero creo que confundí mis sentimientos cuando en realidad te quería como una gran amiga y confidente ya que pasaba buenos momentos contigo pero descubrí que eso no era amor.

-Yo te amo Inuyasha, quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes de que apareciera esa chica Kagome.

-Lo siento Kikio si te hice daño al confundir mis sentimientos, pero no te amo y no quisiera hacerte más daño de lo que te he hecho, por eso te pido de que busques el amor en otro muchacho que corresponda tu amor.

-Inuyasha no me dejes, yo te amo, prometo hacerte muy feliz.

-Kikio entiende que a quien amo es a Kagome, daría mi vida por ella, por favor no insistas.

-Tú nunca serás feliz con Kagome.

-Yo estoy seguro de que con ella voy a ser feliz por el resto de mi vida y lamento que tú no comprendas lo que siento por Kagome, incluso daría mi vida por ella.

-Su relación no durará mucho, porque yo me voy a encargar de separarlos de alguna forma.

-No digas tonterías Kikio, entiende que nosotros no podemos ser más que amigos, me hubiera gustado que aceptaras mi amistad y fuéramos amigos pero veo que tú no quieres eso.

-Por supuesto que no quiero ser tu amiga, yo te amo y jamás te veré como un amigo. Voy a vengarme Inuyasha y ni tú ni tus amigos podrán detenerme.

-Lamento escuchar eso Kikio, ahora te pido que te vayas de mi casa, porque no voy a permitir que hagas algo a Kagome.

-Ya veremos si lo puedes evitar querido. – Diciendo esto, Kikio se va.

-Es mejor que no les diga nada a nadie, no creo que haga algo en contra de nosotros. Además, Kagome está muy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar más adelante con Naraku.

Después de este enfrentamiento con Kikio, Inuyasha decide dejar de lado esa conversación e ir a descansar para lo que le espera mañana. En otro lado, Kagome tiene un sueño extraño en donde se ve en un campo lleno de flores y en medio de este, se encuentra una mujer muy parecida a ella pero que en sus ojos se reflejaba preocupación y tristeza. Impresionada, Kagome decide hablarle.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Hola Kagome, yo soy Midoriko.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Yo sé todo de ti porque yo fui la protectora de la espada sagrada y por ende, debo saber todo acerca de la nueva elegida.

-Si estás aquí en mis sueños, quiere decir que me vas a decir algo importante o ¿me equivoco?

-Estás en lo cierto Kagome, vine a decirte donde se encuentra la espada sagrada.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si, ya que no podemos permitir que Naraku se salga con la suya.

-Esa información nos sería de mucha ayuda.

-Lo sé, por eso te voy a decir que la espada sagrada se encuentra en una cueva mágica que solo los seres sobrenaturales o con habilidades especiales pueden ver.

-¿En donde está esa cueva?

-Está en el monte Fuji pero no les puedo dar más pistas porque ustedes deben encontrarla por sí mismos.

-Entiendo, pero ya sabemos por donde buscar. Gracias Midoriko.

-Recuerda que deben ir en su búsqueda lo más pronto posible.

-Lo sé, mañana mismo les informo a los chicos del viaje.

-Bien, les deseo mucha suerte. Adiós. – Diciendo esto, Midoriko desaparece.

Por la mañana, cuando todos estaban preparados para empezar el entrenamiento del día, Kagome les explica su sueño y la urgencia que tienen de iniciar cuanto antes el viaje.

-Es increíble que la antigua guardiana de la espada se haya presentado en tus sueños Kagome.

-Si Sango, a mí también me sorprendió verla ahí.

-Entonces, es mejor prepararnos para viajar hacia allá. – Dijo muy serio Sesshomaru.

-¿Cuando viajaremos?. – Preguntó Ayame.

-Nos iremos mañana a primera hora, así que será mejor que arreglen sus cosas y den excusas a sus padres para ir, tómense el día libre.

-Gracias Sesshomaru, es mejor que nos vayamos chicos. – Recomendó Kouga.

-Mañana nos vemos aquí, si quieren pueden tomar desayuno con nosotros.

-Gracias señorita Kagome, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. – Se despidieron todos.

-Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también nos preparemos.

-¿Qué haremos con Shippo Sessho?

-Creo que tendremos que pedirle a la profesora que lo cuide también le diremos que tenemos que viajar urgentemente por motivos familiares y que no queremos que pierda sus clases.

-Has pensado en todo muy rápido Sessho.

-keh por supuesto, soy muy inteligente. – Dijo enseñando una sonrisa de lado.

-Presumido, sabes, voy a extrañar mucho a Shippo.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que no vaya, no sabemos que nos espera allá.

-Si tienes razón.

En otro lugar…

-¡Todos alístense para ir de viaje!. – Dice un hombre dejando de ver la escena de Kagome con sus amigos por medio de un espejo sujeto por una niña vestida de blanco.

-¿A dónde mi señor?

-Nos vamos de visita al monte Fuji.

-¿Al monte Fuji?

-Sí, ahí se encuentra escondida la espada sagrada.

-Entonces, nos alistaremos para ir enseguida, mi señor. – Dice una mujer dando órdenes a los que se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Muy pronto, seré el Rey del mundo… y tú mi Kagome no podrás evitar que te haga mía muajajajaja.

Bueno chicos, eso es todo por este capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero se me juntaron muchas cosas, entre ellas organizar la ENORME fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijita quien cumplió 3 añitos el 16 de agosto fue la primera fiesta que le hemos hecho desde que nació así que quisimos hacerlo a lo grande y créanme se gasta mucho en una fiesta. Pero no me arrepiento, estuvo preciosa.

Gracias por su paciencia, nos vemos.


End file.
